United Heroes: Spider-Man and Sonic: Un-Gravitified Web
by KingFrancisX
Summary: A sequel to "Spider-Man: Battle for Remnant". Spider-Man and Sonic team up once more to find out the mystery of the strange robot rampage happening all across Mobius. During this hi-speed adventure, they come across old pals like the Babylon Rogues, Venom, and even Cinder's team from Remnant. What are they doing here: To prove who's the fastest between all three dimensions!
1. Lap 1: Shift into Zero Gravity

_Lap 1: Shift into Zero Gravity_

It's been about one month since the multiverse was saved thanks to heroes from five other dimensions teaming up and working together to stop the Green Goblin and his dreaded Goblin Nation. Everything has been at peace on Earth besides the regular supervillain attack that have always been quelled thanks to Earth's Mightiest Heroes: The Avengers, who recently gain a new addition to the team in the form of the wisecracking webhead himself: The Amazing Spider-Man.

Thanks to his sensational efforts during the last battle, not only was Spidey granted membership to the Avengers, but he was also made the leader of the new sub-team of Avengers called the D-Avengers, consisting of his friends from Mobius, Sonic the Hedgehog and Tails, but also his friends/teammates from Remnant, Team RWBY, with their job being to protect their dimensions from total chaos and destruction. But since everything has been at peace since they last met, they have no reason to assemble until their summer vacation, which is still a while away.

 **Manhattan, New York City**

It's a peaceful and lovely evening at Manhattan. No major crime is currently taking place, so the people of New York can relax while walking down the streets of the city. But somewhere down at a Stark Industries warehouse near the piers, there is some trouble afoot. In his security room, with many cameras focusing on the many boxes inside the warehouse, Security Guard Lee is taking a nap, not noticing four strange but familiar individuals breaking into the warehouse, temporarily disabling the security and tech surrounding one of the boxes, and taking out four hi-tech hoverboards and using them to ride out of the facility before security is back up.

Lee yawns and scratches his head before turning back to the cameras, where everything looks as normal as before. "Everything seems normal." He said as he stretches his arms to the air. "Guess it's time for me to continue my break." He said with another yawn, going back to sleep by the next second.

Outside the warehouse, the four burglars use their new, stolen hi-tech hoverboards to fly through the nightly skies of Manhattan, leaving glowing, colored lights of energy from the backside of their respective boards before landing on top of a rooftop.

"There. We got you a hoverboard. Are you happy now?" The green emerald thief from Remnant, who has the ability to mess with a person's mind, and holding a lush white/pale-green hoverboard, Emerald Sustrai asked her partner in crime as he fondles over his new, shiny grey-black hoverboard.

"Yes. Happy. Very happy. Oh, I always wanted one of these." Mercury Black replied, kissing is new board, causing her emerald colored friend to let out a huff on how childish he's acting.

"Ah yes…" Their boss and fearless leader, Cinder Fall, started talking to get her associates' attention while looking down on her sleek and fiery, crimson hoverboard with her left arm. "The new Stark Board EGX. Powered by clean and renewable energy, this hoverboard can allow the user to fly and hover at incredible high speeds, easily surpassing that of the speed of sound, making them almost impossible to catch up with. A glimpse of a hi-tech future, since this board won't be released to the public for another few months."

 ** _"_** ** _But thankfully, thanks to us, we are the first ones in the world to own such a board."_** Their friend and newest addition to the team, Venom, aka Eddie Brock, spoke up with his creepy grin and elongated tongue sticking out from his mouth while holding onto his big, black-and-while hoverboard.

Cinder smiles as she turns to Venom. "Your right. This is certainly a wonderful gift you gave us, Eddie."

 ** _"_** ** _Anything for our inter-dimensional friends."_** Venom said, still with a grin on his face. **_"When I heard rumors about these Stark Boards held up at that warehouse, we thought it would be appropriate to clue you all in, since you three have been such lovely guests in our dimension, and to congratulate ol' Cindy here for completing that gruesome training session at China two days ago."_**

"Don't remind me." Cinder said while holding onto her head, repressing the horrible memories of her training at China. The cunning crimson fighter then hops onto her hoverboard. "Let's head back to the apartment to get some rest, then we can try out our new boards in the morning."

"Yeah!" Mercury agreed with excitement as he hops onto his floating board. "Can't wait to try out my new Dusk Star and show off my air-grinding tricks.

"Dusk Star?" Emerald scoffs with a smirk while hoping onto her hoverboard. "You already named it?"

"Why not? A cool board needs a cool name." Mercury replied before he starts flying through the skies above New York on his new board.

"In that case…" Emerald starts chasing down her partner on her hoverboard. "Let's see who'll get home faster: Your Dusk Star or my Solar Emerald!"

 ** _"_** ** _Children, children. We all know the Dark Heart is the best board ever."_** Venom said as he and Cinder hop onto their respective boards. **_"Race ya home, Cindy!"_**

"Bring it, Eddie." She replied with a cocky smirk. "The Crimson Phoenix can beat any board without trouble. It is second-to-none, and I'm going to prove it." She declared as the two race each other through the night back to their apartment home somewhere in Manhattan.

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

The next day, Cinder and her team practice their new hoverboards at an abandoned skateboard rink at the edge of the city so they won't be spotted. And to match the style of their new boards, the team got some new racing gear for themselves, with slight redesigns of their regular clothing pattern, as well as wearing respective colored glasses over their heads to look cooler.

Eddie Brock, in his normal human form, leans next to a lamppost and drinks from his water bottle as he watches new friends continue performing some amazing tricks on their new hoverboards all across the rink.

"Woo-hoo! This is awesome!" Mercury exclaimed in excitement, grinding on some rails with his hoverboard.

"Doing good, Merc! Keep at it!" Eddie encouraged Mercury before turning to Emerald, who is busy practicing her swerving with her hoverboard. "Make sure to balance yourself or you might fall, Em!"

"I know! I know!" Emerald said while trying to keep balance with her board, but is then taken back as she sees Cinder racing around the entire rink at mind-blowing speeds. "Oh yeah! Go Cinder!" She cheers for her boss as Cindy surrounds herself in a flaming aura, entering the deep well of the rink before launching herself up into the air and performing tricks with her hoverboard that would make Tony Hawk stare in awe.

Eddie claps for his friend as she lands right next to him. "Not bad. Not bad, Cin. You were incredible. Though I'm sure I could do so much better."

"Is that a fact, Eddie? Who won last night's race?" Cinder asked him with a cocky smirk, already knowing who won that race.

Eddie takes a sip from his water before answering her question. "I did, of course. I was so fast last night that I had to go back and see what was taking you so long." He said, getting a laugh from Cinder as the other two members of the team fly back to them.

"So now that we got the hang of these boards, let's say we race around New Jersey for a couple of laps. Find out which one of us is the fastest. What do you say?" Mercury asked the rest of his teammates.

"Hmm. Sounds like fun. But what I think would make this even more fun if we had another guest to join us in this race." Cinder replied.

"You're thinking who I'm thinking?" Eddie asked Cinder with a smirk.

"You bet." Cinder answered him.

"Who?" Emerald asked the two, as she and Mercury are lost on who they're referring to.

"The Spider, of course." Cinder answered her subordinate' question.

"Spider-Man?" Mercury asked with a confused look.

Cinder nodded to his question. "The Spider is the only one we saw who has a similar board to ours. I want to race him and find out which one of us is the fastest. I'm sure the Spider can't deny such a challenge from his favorite rival."

"Rivals. Remember?" Eddie asked the crimson racer as he puts on his symbiote and transforms back in Venom, this time using the symbiote to form a spiked helmet over his head while also forming racing glasses over his head. **_"If there's anyone that's going to beat the Spider in anything, it's us."_** He said while pointing to himself.

"Then let's go find him." Cinder said as the form of them split up from the rink to find and offer Spider-Man and race between them for fun and glory.

* * *

 **30 minutes later…**

"Find him?" Cinder asked her teammates above a rooftop building somewhere in the middle of Manhattan.

"Nope. Me and Mercury searched the entire city for him but found nothing. Not at any crime spot or anywhere else." Emerald informed her boss on the status of Spider-Man.

 ** _"_** ** _He's not at his usual hangouts either."_** Venom informed Cindy after taking a quick visit to Peter's home, school, and job since only he and Cinder are the only ones out of the four of them that knows his secret identity.

"Maybe he's on an Avenger mission somewhere around the planet." Mercury conjectured.

"If that's the case, he might not be back for the rest of the day at the very least." Cinder said while pondering to herself. "Now what?"

 ** _"_** ** _Hey. I know someone else who is as annoying as the Spider to race against."_** Venom started speaking.

"Who?" Cinder asked the black monster.

 ** _"_** ** _That blue hedgehog from that other world."_** Venom answered her.

"You mean that Sonic guy or whatever his name is?" Cinder asked him to make sure she got his name right, which Venom confirms with a grinning, and creepy, nod.

 ** _"_** ** _From what you three told us a month ago, that sewer rat has a hoverboard like the Spider's and ours. We're sure he could provide us with so much fun if we kindly ask. And this is also the perfect opportunity to check out what his world is like."_** Venom explained the plan to the team.

"Excellent idea, Eddie." Cinder responded with a smile as she starts to mess with the controls on her highly advanced, hi-tech wrist device, given by Spidey himself, her Webware, powered by the mysterious, yet immensely powerful ISO-8 which can allow one to travel dimensions with ease. After a few seconds messing with the controls, she opened up a red portal right in front of her team to Mobius. "Next stop: Mobius. Time to see if Sonic the Hedgehog really is the fastest thing alive." She said as all four of them enter the portal together before it closes behind them.

* * *

 **Mobius, The Gigan Rocks**

After crossing dimensions thanks to the power of Cinder's ISO-8 wrist-powered device, the anti-heroes find themselves at Mobius, somewhere in the middle of a mountainous region in a moonlit canyon at night, filled with ancient ruins of an abandoned civilization.

"So this is Mobius?" Mercury asked while the team takes a little walk around the canyon filled with sparkling crystals and whatnot. "Definitely a downgrade from both Earth and Remnant."

"That's because we're in some ancient ruins, genius." Emerald, annoyingly, replied to her dumb, non-thinking partner.

"There's definitely some strange about this place. It's faint, but I can sense a mysterious power not far from here." Cinder said while scanning her surroundings, using the powers from a modified ISO-8 crystal Spider-Man gave her from their last adventure to absorb and give her power that makes the Maidens from Remnant weak in comparison.

After hearing those words out of her mouth, Venom hops onto his hoverboard and starts floating in the air. **_"So what are we waiting for? Let's find this 'mysterious power' and use it to crush our enemies, mostly the bugman himself."_**

"Not so fast!"

 **BGM-Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity OST-Catch Me If You Can**

The four anti-heroes turn around to meet three new, anthropomorphic bird animals that are like Sonic approach them on their own, unique hoverboards. One of them looks like a green, humanoid hawk, the other looks like a purple swallow bird creature, and the last one looks like an albatross with grey feathers.

"I don't know who you four are, but no one is getting that treasure except me!" The green hawk said to Cinder and her team.

"Treasure?" Emerald asked while staring at the new arrivals, still trying to get used to meeting with actual, talking animals after meeting with Sonic and his friends back during the universal war two months ago.

"That's right, and it's ours, so beat it!" The purple swallow warned the humans.

"Or else we'll do the beating for you!" The grey and dumb albatross said, hitting his fists together as a way to threaten them.

 ** _"_** ** _Is that so? Bring it on, birdy! We've been in the mood to eat some fried chicken lately!"_** Venom said while sticking out his long tongue.

The humanoid hawk takes a quick glance at Cinder's hoverboard and seems pretty interested. "Hmm. That's an interesting board. I've never seen an Extreme Gear like that before." He said to Cinder.

"Extreme Gear?" Cinder asked, a bit confused on what an Extreme Gear is while taking another look at her Sun Phoenix board.

"How about this…?" The green bird starts talking to get Cinder's attention. "Let's race each other and see which team will make it to the treasure first. Whoever does gets to keep it." He proposed to Cinder, shocking his teammates from his offer.

"J-Jet!" The purple swallow is taken back from his daring proposal.

Cinder lets out a smile, as she can tell this guy can provide her a fun challenge. "You're on, Jet." She said before hoping onto her board, with everyone else doing the same thing.

"Wave! Storm! Let's show these amateurs what happens when you race against the Babylon Rogues!" Jet said to his teammates.

"Right!" Both Wave and Storm agreed with a nod as they steadily prepare to race against Cinder's team.

"Hope you birds have an appetite for dust, because that's what you'll be eating in the next few minutes!" Mercury trash talk his new, otherworldly opponents.

"Heh! Kid! You're talking to the Legendary Wind Master of this world! Providing dust for my opponents to eat are my specialty!" Jet replied to Mercury with his own trash talk.

"Let's see how long you can keep that title!" Cinder said to the legendary hawk man.

 ** _"_** ** _Let's talking, more racing!"_** Venom said to get everyone ready.

"I agree with this one! Let's begin shall we?" Jet asked as everyone starts powering up their hoverboards and begins to race each other through the mountainous canyon track course.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity OST-Sealed Ground**

Both Cinder's team and the newly-introduced Babylon Rogues start racing each other across the tracks of this nightly canyon course. Because of their more veteran experience with Extreme Gears and hoverboards, the Babylon Rogues easily manage to out-speed Cinder's team through tricks and taking advantage of tight corners.

"These guys are good." Emerald said while riding beside her teammates, noticing how easily beaten they are getting.

"Doesn't matter. Just watch this!" Mercury said, using a variety of tricks after jumping off a ramp to gain speed, managing to catch up with Storm.

"Whoa! Where did you come from?" Storm asked the grey-haired teenager.

"From the winning ramp of victory." Mercury joked.

"Very funny." Storm said, trying to punch Mercury as they race, but Merc blocks the punch with his mechanical leg. As the two riders fight against each other, fist-to-feet, Venom comes barging through the brief feud as Emerald and Cinder hold onto his stretched out tentacles.

 ** _"_** ** _Out of the way, featherless maggot! Venom's coming through!"_** The symbiote monster said to Storm, shooting out another tendril from his black back at Mercury, who catches it and is dragged across the track with the others, leaving Storm behind their dust.

Using her Semblance, Emerald creates a fake mental rock appear out of nowhere in front of Wave, causing her to temporarily lose her balance for a quick second as Cinder's team passes her. "Hey! That's cheating!" Wave said in frustration, raising her fist in the air angry.

"No one didn't say we can't use our powers!" Emerald replied with a devious smirk back to Wave.

All contestants see the finish line not far from them, with Jet still in first place out of everyone. "Venom! Throw me!" Cinder shouted to Brock to help her win before Jet does.

 ** _"_** ** _You got it, Cindy!"_** Venom flings Cinder from his tentacle at high speed, causing her to catch up and actually get in front of Jet, giving her the first place position.

"Huh…Not bad!" Jet said, impressed by Cinder's skills and her teamwork with her crew.

Cinder takes a look back to find Jet is nowhere to be seen behind her. "What the…?!" She takes a second to look up to the night sky above her, where she sees that Jet has jump high into the air, looking like he's in the center of the half-destroyed moon of Mobius, and comes flying down at Cinder while enveloped in a gush of winds.

Thinking quickly, Cinder powers up a flaming aura around herself and her hoverboard, releasing a sudden burst of fire as Jet's own wind energy collides with her flames, releasing a bright light as the two, fierce riders manage to fly through the finish line at the same time, ending the race in a tie.

 **BGM End**

"I'll admit. You weren't half bad for a bunch of amateurs. I wasn't expecting you four to be this good." Jet complimented his new opponents for an excellent race.

"And you definitely live up to your Wind Master title." Cinder said to Jet before taking his hand and shaking it. "The name's Cinder Fall." She kindly introduced herself to Jet.

"And I'm Jet the Hawk, leader of the famous Babylon Rogues. Nice to meet ya, Cinder." Jet said as he takes out his hand so he could turn to Cinder's teammates and his own teammates as they arrive across the finish line.

"So who won?" Storm asked his boss.

"It ended in a tie." Cinder answered the grey bird.

"A tie?" Emerald asked, sounding a bit disappointed that they neither won or lost.

"Right. And since it ended in a tie, how about both groups check out this treasure together?" Jet asked both teams.

"You're the boss, Jet. Lead the way." Wave said as they all start walking towards this great treasure central location.

 ** _"_** ** _So what's so special about this 'treasure' you birds keep spewing from your beaks?"_** Venom asked, wondering what the treasure is.

"This treasure is called the Ark of the Cosmos, invented by our ancient ancestors, but that's all we know until we could get our hands on the thing for proper research." Wave explained to the symbiote.

 ** _"_** ** _Hmm. Sounds interesting."_** Venom replied.

"Boss, look!" Storm points Jet and the united crew to a stone keyboard which has a chalice with an Ark of the Cosmos in it.

"I'll grab it." Mercury spoke up.

 **BGM-Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity OST-Give Me the Power**

"No." Jet stopped him with his left arm. "Do anything stupid and the traps will go off. Leave this one to me." The leader of the Babylon Rogues walks up to the stone keyboard with his teammates and new friends right behind him. Jet starts pressing on some keys while everyone but Cinder and Venom looking a little scared and worried on what happens if he presses the wrong key. After a few seconds of key pushing, all the keys he presses glow green and are pushed back slightly. He then turns around to his friends and thinks for a moment. "That takes care of that trap." He said with a confident thumb up.

The girls of the group nod while Venom and Mercury smiles and Storm hits his fists together. "Yup!" Storm said.

They all then stare at Jet as he steadily takes out the Ark out of the chalice so he won't trigger a last-minute trap. After succeeding in taking out the Ark, he holds it up to the air. "I got it!"

"So that's the Ark of the Cosmos. I can definitely feel a mysterious power resonating from it." Cinder said crossed armed while standing beside Jet to take a closer look at the stone.

 ** _"_** ** _And it could use a bit of dusting as well."_** Venom said while staring at the stone himself.

As they all do that, Wave sees a shooting star up at the nightly skies above. "Look, a shooting star." She said, closing her eyes and putting her hands together.

"Hey, Whatcha doing there, Wave?" Storm asked his purple teammate.

"Making a wish. They say if you make a wish before it disappears, it'll come true." Wave answered the big, grey buffoon.

Mercury and Storm start laughing on how ridiculous that sounds. "Oh man, that's precious!" Mercury said while wiping a fake tear from his eye.

"I know. Seriously Wave, how old are you? Grow up! Right, boss?" Storm and Mercury see both Jet and Cinder making a wish, as well as Emerald and Venom, leaving only these losers the only ones not making a wish. "Uh oh…"

"Ah man. You guys too?" Mercury asked his friends, starting to feel really left out and awkward of not joining in on the fun.

 _"_ _All right, star, give me the power to beat him."_ Both Jet AND Cinder think to themselves at the same time, wishing for the power to defeat their respective rivals.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity OST-Meteor Falls**

As they all wish to themselves, three meteorites pass by one by one. Suddenly, just as Storm and Mercury look at each other awkwardly and starts wishing too, the horizon glows red from a meteor impact and the ground starts to shake, causing an earthquake. "Whoa!" Everyone but Cinder, Venom, and Jet shouted as the ground starts to shake.

 ** _"_** ** _What was that?!"_** Venom asked, keeping himself in place while holding onto Cinder's arm thanks to his own sticking powers to the ground.

"I don't know!" Cinder replied.

Just then, the stone keyboard and chalice slowly starts to retract into the ground. "No, the trap!" Jet said, just before two huge boulders start to fall down onto them.

"Venom! Do something!" Cinder ordered the symbiote.

 ** _"_** ** _On it!"_** Venom responded, getting ready to destroy the boulders as they start to fall right on top of them, but just as he was about to attack, the Ark of the Cosmos in Jet's hands start glowing, keeping the stones suspended in the air and the united crew start floating in mid-air inside a gravity bubble. **_"Wait! This isn't my doing!"_** Venom said while trying wonder why he and everyone else is starting to float in mid-air.

"Is this coming from the stone?!" Emerald asked while pointing to the stone. "The power it contains is…"

"Amazing…" Cinder said in awe.

Jet takes another look at the stone in his hand. "Looks like my wish came true already." He said with a smile before he uses the stone's power to send them all flying across the ruins as the green hawk laughs manically.

 **BGM Ends**

* * *

 **Onboard the Babylon Rogues' ship**

After blitzing through the ancient ruins thanks to the Ark of the Cosmos' power, both teams arrive back at the Babylon Rogues' ship to start analyzing the stone, but Wave spends her minute analyzing Cinder's team hoverboards, or Extreme Gears she likes to call it, and is simply amazed at the tech she's observing right now.

"This Gear. This tech. It's simply incredible. Absolutely incredible." Wave said in marvel on the analysis coming from Cinder's Crismon Phoenix Gear. "I've never seen something so advanced in my life that it seems so out of this world. Who build this?" The swallow mechanic asked Cinder's team.

"Not us, we can tell you that." Mercury answered her while leisurely leaning on the wall.

"So you four stole them, huh?" Jet asked the team while sitting on his big chair behind his desk.

 ** _"_** ** _Yup. We stole them from a guy named Tony Stark. A bit of a genius from our world but is a bit too dumb to hire better security."_** Venom said while clinging himself to the wall.

"'Our world'? What do you mean by that?" Storm asked while scratching his head.

"We're not exactly from this dimension." Emerald informed the big oaf.

"Dimension?" Wave asked with interest in her voice.

"We come from a different world named Earth. Well, Venom here comes from Earth, the three of us are from a world called Remnant but are currently living on Earth to take a break from all the craziness that's been happening lately." Cinder informed the Rogues on other dimensions and junk.

"Other worlds, huh? Sounds interesting, but we can deal with that later." Jet said before turning to Wave next to his desk. "Wave, start analysis on the Ark of the Cosmos, and Storm, show our inter-dimensional guests their living quarters."

"Aye, aye boss." Storm said as he and his new pals start leaving the room.

"See ya in the morning, Jet." Cinder said to the hawk before closing the door behind her, leaving only Jet and Wave in the room alone.

"Can't believe there's a guy in another world that could produce Extreme Gear better than anything I could create. Ooooh, it makes me mad just thinking about it." Wave said, frustrated over the fact that a guy like Tony Stark is smarter and better than her in developing better hi-tech hoverboards than her.

"Quit your whining and start analyzing that stone already." Jet told her off before she could continue complaining like a child.

Wave sighed, knowing that he's right. "Right away, Jet." She said as she starts analyzing the stone they retrieved from the ruins.

"Other worlds…" Jet whispered to himself. "That definitely sounds interesting." He said with a small, hard to hear laugh to himself.

* * *

 **A strange and mysterious wasteland**

During that same night, at a mysterious and hi-tech tower, one of the meteors that flew earlier at the ruins is seen from the computer room's window. After a while the shooting star distorts an energy wave, stops in midair and drops to the ground. It rolls along the ground until it hits a plain, black and white, with a disk for a torso robot's foot. The robots in that facility start to activate by themselves, destroy the walls, and stomp towards their front for a strange purpose.

* * *

 ***BGM-Dragon Ball Z Kai Buu Saga- Next Episode Preview (Never Give Up Version) ***

 **Spider-Man: Yo, I'm Spider-Man. Since nothing's crazy been happening on Earth, I decided to pay Sonic and the others a visit through Mobius, more specifically that future city that looks like something you would find only at 2099. Huh? Why are these robots attacking us? I only came here to visit. Why is it that whenever I visit one of my friends, chaos also starts up? Guess me and Sonic will have to fight our way out of this jam as usual.**

 **Next time on Spider-Man and Sonic: Un-Gravitified Web:**

 ** _Trouble at the Station_**

 **Sonic: Whoa…What's going on with this stone?**

* * *

 **KFX here: Greetings, fellow readers. I'm back with a brand new, extremely short story featuring your favorite webhead and blue star heroes, with Venom joining the fray, as well as Cinder's group from the famous web-series RWBY. Why are they here? Well, this story is a sequel to my previous story, "Spider-Man: Battle for Remnant", that's why, so read that long and amazing story if you want to understand why she's living on Earth and how he she already knows Venom and junk. NO TEAM RWBY IN THIS STORY. Just to let you all know that. They've already had their spotlight last time, now it's back to just Spidey and Sonic for this one. Hope you all look forward to the next four chapters. Like I said, this story will be really short since it's based off a racing game. See ya next time.**


	2. Lap 2: Trouble at the Station

_Lap 2: Trouble at the Station_

 **Monopole**

That morning, at the famous futuristic city of Mobius, where there are tube-like roads with hover-cars and colossal buildings structures, Team Sonic, along with their inter-dimensional friend from Earth, Peter Parker, also known as the superhero Avenger, Spider-Man, are seen driving in Tails' hover-car as they explore the city. All four friends have brought their Extreme Gears with them as well as wearing their racing clothing. While Team Sonic are only wearing glasses, Spider-Man is not only wearing glasses of his own, but has made a slight redesign on his costume to look a little cooler, thanks to his new ISO-Unstable Molecules suit he got as a gift from Reed Richards after becoming an Avenger, which allows him to change his suit with just his thought.

As they exploring the city through the futuristic tube, all four friends, except Knuckles who looks like he's about to sleep, are listening to the radio while Sonic plays with a mysterious looking stone he got from Tails. _"Robots made by the leading security company MeteoTech are no longer responding to commands, and are running amok all over the world. The international security organization GUN has begun to investigate the event. MeteoTech has not issued a formal-."_

"Is this the meteor that fell last night?" Sonic asked his two-tailed friend.

"Yeah! The sound of the impact woke me from my sleep, and I found it outside." Tails told him.

"Whatever this stone is, the frequency it's giving off is making my head spin. Wish we had enough time to study this thing closely." Spidey said, using his spider-sense to determine the power coming from the stone. "I still can't believe a city like this even exist." The webhead said, looking around the area in awe on how futuristic Monopole is compared to every other city he visited on Mobius, Earth, and Remnant. "Are you sure the year isn't 2099?" He asked Tails.

Tails chuckled. "Nope. In fact, all the tech in this city is still nothing compared to what Tony Stark and Reed Richards could create."

"And especially compared to this beautiful piece of a board." Spidey takes out his own Extreme Gear that he created himself, with some help from Tails: The Spider-Driver X. "Ah, the Spider-Driver X. The next hi-tech evolution in Extreme Gear. You can break all sorts of limits with this baby." He said while fondling over his board.

"That reminds me. Have Tony released those new Stark Boards EGXs yet, Peter?" Tails asked the web-slinger.

"Nope. They're not due to release for another couple of months even though production and testing have finished a while ago." Peter replied to the genius fox.

"But when they do release, Earth can hold its own World Grand Prix. Assuming people could afford one anyways." Sonic said with a smile, looking forward to a future World Grand Prix over at Earth.

Peter chuckled. "Yeah. These things will be really expensive. But that makes sense when two geniuses from different worlds worked on the tech and specs for these babies." He said, referring to Tony and Tails, causing the latter to look a little embarrassed.

"Oh stop. It was nothing." Tails said, not wanting to take a lot of the credit for being a big part in development for the new Extreme Gears on Earth.

Knuckles yawns as he just wants the trip to get over with. "We'll be at Megalo Station shortly." Tails said to the sleepy Knuckles, as the hover-car approaches the station.

 **BGM-Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity OST-When Robots Attack**

As the heroes' car is going through the tunnel, a surveillance camera detects the mysterious stone in Sonic's hands, causing the security alarms to go off, as well as Spidey's spider-sense.

"Hm?" Knuckles looks up to figure out the cause of the alarms, only to find the doors behind them to close. "Hey!" He looks ahead to see the door in front of them also closes, with a small army of robots chasing after them, forcing them to turn back.

"What should we do, Sonic!?" Tails asked the blue hero.

"That elevator!" Sonic points to a nearby elevator.

"I got this!" Spidey shoots out a web-line to the elevator to drag their hover-car inside, nearly shaking Knuckles off the vehicle as the doors closes and ascends before the robots could enter.

"What's up with them?" Knuckles asked while hoping back onto the car.

"We're probably in trouble for letting an eight-year-old drive a hover-car. Is that even legal in this world? Do you even have a license to drive a hi-tech car? Peter keeps asking with his mouthy mouth.

"Are they the ones from the news?" Tails asked, ignoring Peter's constant and annoying questions.

"Watch out!" Sonic warns Tails the driver.

"Spidey-sense are picking up a small army on the 300th floor." Spidey informs his animal friends.

Tails grips tightly onto the stirring wheel as they slowly approach the 300th floor of the station. As they reach the 300th floor, the door opens up, revealing more of those rampaging robots outside about to charge at the team.

"Go!" Sonic points forward, causing Tails to floor it and smash through the robots, but some are able to stick to the car and attack them.

"Hey! Get your own ride! This car can only fit four people, not a dozen homicidal robots!" Spidey quipped while he and Knuckles punch some of the robots from the car. After shaking off the drones, the heroes realize they're going to crash straight through the building. "Uh oh!" Spidey said scared.

"Brace yourselves!" Sonic warned everyone as they grab onto their Extreme Gear just before the wall of the station explodes, causing both Sonic and Spidey to start screaming and falling while Tails and Knuckles stay airborne because of their innate ability to fly/glide.

"Sonic! Spidey!" Tails shouted to the two other heroes, but just shortly after he does, both he and Knuckles see a wave of blue energy emitting from Sonic's and Spidey's position, where the blue blur and web-slinger find themselves floating in mid-air with the debris from the wall surrounding them.

"Huh! What's going on? Why aren't we dead?" Spidey asked while looking around his floating state.

"I don't know." Sonic replies before looking to the glowing stone he's holding. "Is this the stone's power?" He asked before smiling with a small chuckle.

"Oh no. I know that look. Don't even think about-!" Spidey started talking, only for his words to fall on deaf ears as the two start free-falling towards the station, with Sonic screaming "Yahoo!" while Spidey just screams.

The two teenage heroes crash down through the glass ceiling of the station, with Sonic using the power of the stone to safely land themselves to the ground. "Warn me next time you pull off a stupid stunt like that." Spidey said to the hedgehog.

Sonic chuckles. "Sorry."

"That's okay. I'm just glad we're alive thanks to that stone. I don't know much, but that rock seems to have the power to manipulate gravity in ways I didn't even think was possible." The Spider-Genius informed Sonic on what he knows so far about the stone's power from what they experienced.

"You really think so?" Sonic asked while looking at the stone before they both see a small army of the same types of robots behind them, heading their way.

 **BGM-Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity OST-Through Traffic**

"We can discuss this later! Right now, let's split!" Spidey said to the hedgehog.

"Got it!" Sonic agreed, as the two of them hop onto their Gears and start riding away from the army of white-disc shaped robots.

As they ride away from the robots, they both get a call from Tails through their Webwares. _"Sonic! Peter! Are you two alright?"_ He asked them.

"We're fine, Tails. Just going through a little robot traffic, that's all." Sonic replied to the little fox through their comms, smacking down a few robots with his Gear coming his way.

 _"Do you want me and Knuckles to help?"_ Tails asked them.

"No. Let's rendezvous at these coordinates I'm sending ya. We'll try to shake off these robots before heading your way." Spidey starts typing in the coordinates for their rendezvous point through his Webware.

 _"Right. Take care, you two."_ Tails said before turning off transmission.

Spidey turns around to see more robots coming his way from behind. "Hey droids! The speed limit is set at 65 mph! You're going at 66, now here's your ticket!" He quipped, shooting out a couple of web bullets to shake off the droids behind him, causing some of them to blow up.

To his left, Sonic performs an air trick with his gear while homing attacking a couple more droids in mid-air. He then lands back onto the ground and uses his stone to manipulate gravity and force push back more droids. "Seems I'm on my way on becoming a Jedi!" The hedgehog joked with a chuckle.

"Just hope you won't go to the dark side anytime soon!" Spidey said, using his board to knock away more robots chasing him down, but more just keep coming, which starts to get on the Wall-Crawler's nerves. "Why is it that whenever I visit you guys during my off-days with no supervillains or homework to worry about, I always find myself being chased killer robots that barely know me but still wants me dead!?" He complained while webbing up some more robots to the ground.

"That's just the way of life, Pete! That, or your Parker Luck coming into full force again!" Sonic replied, using his board to spin dash through more white, plain robots. "But hey, at least your Extreme Gear skills have improved immensely since last time!" He said to the Spider.

"Yeah. Just like you told me: Got to be one with the wind if I want to bring out the Gear's true potential. Like so!" Spidey unleashes a burst of immensely strong winds from the behind of his Extreme Gear, knocking away all the robots behind him before he performs a spectacular trick after jumping off a ramp. "Aha! I'm the superhero version of Tony Hawk! No one can beat me on my Gear!"

Sonic looks to his behind to find no more robots chasing them, at least for the time being. "Okay! It seems we're in the clear! Let's go meet up with Tails and Knuckles at the rendezvous point!" Sonic said to Spidey.

"Right!" Spidey agreed as the two speed up their gears to meet with the rest of their friends over at the Botanical Kingdom.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Babylon Rogues' Airship**

Back at the Babylon Rogues' airship, Wave is currently working on the computers about the Ark of the Cosmos, with Emerald just standing next to her looking at the computer screen, all while Jet and Cinder look at the stone.

"I've figured it out, Jet." Wave said, turning to her boss.

"Yeah? Whatcha got?" Jet asked her.

"As I'd suspected, the Ark of the Cosmos is an engine unit for the Babylon Garden, invented by our ancestors." Wave informed the hawk and Cinder.

"An engine part…?" Cinder asked her.

"Not just any part. I'll need to analyze it further, but I think this stone's magnetic field is able to transmute a planet's mass energy, and create a singularity to…"

"Um, Wave, can you start that over with simpler words this time?" Emerald asked her swallow bird friend, already greatly confused on what she's talking about.

"Seriously, can the boring speech! What can this thing do for me?" Jet asked the onboard scientist.

"To put it simply, the stone can temporarily charge up gravity, then convert it to power Babylon Garden's warp drive." Wave explained to them with simpler words for them to understand.

"Hm, so that power was gravity, huh? Who knew such a small stone could produce such a strong gravitational force?" Cinder asked while putting on hand under her chin.

"One more thing. The Babylonian scrolls say there are five Ark of the Cosmos." Wave continued her info dump, with her computer showing all Arks of the Cosmos on screen.

"Apparently, one Ark serves as the master unit, while the other four attract each other and serve under it." Emerald continued from where Wave left off.

"Okay…So if they attract each other, then it should be possible to make some kind of Ark-finding radar. Wave, get on it." Jet orders her teammate on her next project.

"Understood." Wave agreed with a nod.

 ** _"Honey! We're home!"_** Venom and Mercury walks into Jet's office room, with Storm being the last one to rush in with the others.

"B-Boss!" Storm said as he runs up to Jet's desk.

"Keep it down! And what do you want?" Jet asked the big oaf with muscles.

"T-take a look at this!" Storm shows them a holographic piece of news from his hand.

"What's going on?" Emerald asked him.

"Just keep watching and listening." Mercury told her, as they all stop talking to see a robot going into place and stealing a familiar looking stone from the exhibit.

 _"Once again, that was the scene from Megalo City Museum this morning, when a MeteorTech security robot stole a meteorite on display. The robot is at large, and is suspected to still be in the city area!"_ The News Reporter reported the news about a robbery that happened not too long ago at Megalo City.

"That's an Ark of the Cosmos!" Jet recognized the stone in the robot's possession.

"And it seems that robot is in possession of it." Cinder said.

 ** _"This incident happened not long ago. If we move now, we should still be able to catch it."_** Venom said to the team.

"I agree!" Jet said before turning to Storm. "Storm, set a course for Megalo Station at full throttle!" He ordered the muscle-head.

"Roger that, boss!" Storm answered with a salute.

"Heh, these things really do attract one another…" Jet said with his hand under his beak.

* * *

 **Botanical Kingdom**

 **BGM-Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity OST-When Robots Attack**

Located inside Monopole's large greenhouses, where you can find giant swinging plants and other attractions that would make this place the perfect natural theme park, Cinder and Jet are seen on their Extreme Gears chasing down a few rogue robots, which are actually called SCR-GP droids, with one of them holding an Ark of the Cosmos.

Using her powers, Cinder constructs a flame sword from out of nowhere into her hand and starts slicing down a few droids before ending off her combo with a huge fireball that burns away all but three droids down to the wire.

"Not bad. How did you get those powers anyways?" Jet asked Cinder on the origin of her strange powers.

"It's thanks to the ISO-8." Cinder answered him.

"ISO-8?" Jet repeated, not knowing what she's talking about.

"They are strange rocks from space that are only found on Earth, each of them holding incredible power that has no limit and can do possibly anything. It's how I was able to cross through to this dimension in the first place." Cinder gave the racing hawk a brief summary on what the ISO-8 is.

"Oh! That's awesome! Imagine what this ISO-8 stuff could do for my board? I would be unbeatable! You have to get me some when you get the chance." Jet said, very interested in the powers of the ISO-8.

"I'll try." Cinder replied with a smile to Jet before they managed to catch up with the three rogue robots, but they then start flying into the air.

"Heh, too slow!" Jet uses the powers of his Ark to manipulate the gravity around him, allowing him to dive into the sky, towards the robots, and knocking one of them into the giant greenhouse below. "Rrgh, lost it!" He said as Cinder joins him in the air.

"Well, when you're the one who purposely smacked it to a dome, of course it would be lost." Cinder said with a devious smile, angering Jet.

The malfunctioning robot is seen on the grounds of the greenhouse, as an Ark of the Cosmos falls from its hand as it shuts down. Jet and Cinder dive towards the greenhouse with his gravity stone as from afar, the rest of the Babylon Rogues and Cinder's team enter through the main entrance.

"Jet!" Wave shouted to her boss.

"Cinder!" Emerald also shouted for her boss as they follow them inside the dome.

 **BGM End**

Somewhere inside the giant greenhouse, Team Sonic and Spidey are hiding within the giant plants while they look above themselves to see some robots flying over the giant dome they're currently taking refuge in.

"They don't give a guy a break, huh?" Sonic asked his friends.

"They're persistent, I'll give them that." Spidey responded.

"We can't just stand around here!" Knuckles said, not liking the idea of hiding with the chance of getting spotted.

"Right!" Just as Sonic's about to move, he is dragged by the face by a 12-year-old pink hedgehog covering his eyes. "Whoa!"

"Guess who?" The pink hedgehog asked the blue one.

"Selena Gomez?" Peter joked as the pink hedgehog removes her hands over Sonic's eyes.

"No, Spidey. It's me. Long time no see."

"Amy!? What are you doing here!?" Sonic asked the pink hedgehog who constantly thinks sees herself as Sonic's boyfriend.

Not far from where they're standing, Jet and Cinder are looking around the area to find the robot with one of the Ark of the Cosmos until they suddenly hear Amy's voice. "Fated lovers are always drawn together, silly." They both turn around and are surprised to see Team Sonic, Spider-Man, and Amy all in one spot.

"Get back." Cinder whispered to Jet as he quietly drags the green hawk away from viewpoint just as Spidey's spider-sense gives him a faint signal of trouble coming from their area but immediately brushes it off as he notices nothing up on the cliff.

"What was that for?" Jet asked Cinder in a whisper voice.

"We can't stay at that spot for long or else we'll be detected by Spider-Man." Cinder told him.

"Spider-Who?" Jet asked the crimson girl on who Spider-Man is as they see the rest of their allies walking up to their location.

"Venom. Go check out what Spider-Man and Sonic are talking about since you're immune to his spider-sense." Cinder ordered the symbiote monster.

 ** _"The Spider's here too?"_** Venom asked with a small chuckle. ** _"Finally, we get to have some fun. Be right back."_** He said, using his powers to camouflage to the environment and sneak up right behind the heroes on what they are talking about since he is invisible to Spider-Man's spider-sense, allowing him to be right beside the wall-crawler without him noticing.

"Amy…" Sonic was in the middle of his conversation on why Amy is here with them.

"Ok, you got me. I was running away from those robots. I was so scared…" She jumps onto Sonic, catching him off guard.

"H-hey…" Sonic said, just as an Ark of the Cosmos falls from Amy's dress.

 _"So, the girl has the Ark of the Cosmos with her."_ Venom takes a mental note to himself as he continues listening in to their conversation.

"What's that?" Tails asked Amy on that strange stone on the floor.

"It looks likes the same stone Sonic has on his wrist." Spidey said while the invisible Venom makes a peace sign behind the webhead's head to make fun of him.

"And the cause of all my troubles! I picked it up and those stupid robots came after me!" Amy added as she picks up the stone.

"So that's it! Those things must be after this stone!" Tails said.

"Well gang, it looks like we have another mystery on our hands." Spidey said, trying to imitate Fred from Scooby-Doo.

"And the key to solving this mystery is MeteoTech!" Sonic said.

"Hey, Sonic, Spidey! We've got company!" Knuckles points to the SCR-GP robots rushing towards them.

"Ok…Here we go!" Sonic declared as all five heroes ride on their Extreme Gears and head towards MeteoTech, not noticing a chuckling Venom turning visible behind them.

 ** _"Parker. Who would've thought we find you in this dimension hanging out with your animal friends? Better report this back to the others."_** Venom leaps over back to his own allies on top of the cliff he left them.

"Eddie, what did you find?" Cinder asked the dark duplicate of Spider-Man.

 ** _"It would seem that little pink one has one of the Arks with her."_** Venom informed his allies on what he found out.

"WHAT?! That girl has an Ark of the Cosmos with her?!" Jet asked Venom, enraged that Amy, and more importantly the heroes, has an Ark in their possession.

 ** _"Indeed, and they seem to be heading for MeteoTech right this instant."_** Eddie told them.

"So let's circle on ahead and gather information." Wave suggested, with Storm, Emerald, and Mercury agreeing in response.

"Hold up. First, I want to know who this 'Spider-Man' guy is and why he looks so similar to Venom here?" Jet asked Cinder, wanting some answers.

 ** _"It's complicated. You could say he was our predecessor before he rejected us."_** Venom told him.

"What?! That makes no sense!" Jet said, still greatly confused.

"Spider-Man is definitely an anomaly." Cinder started to speak up. "Like Venom, he too is from Earth. A hero from his dimension that has the powers and abilities of a spider, ranging from wall-crawling, shooting out webbing, and even detecting and determining enemy threats and danger around his area." She gave Jet and his crew a brief summary on who and what Spider-Man is like.

"Whoa. That's insane." Storm said while scratching his head.

"It gets worse." Mercury told him.

"Despite his childish antics and bad jokes, the Spider is a force to be reckoned with." Cinder continued talking. "He is incredibly skilled in combat and is terrifyingly intelligent, rivaling even the smartest of scientists of all three of our worlds."

"Now that's a scary combination." Jet admitted.

"What? You must be bluffing. How could buffoon like that kid be that smart? It's impossible." Wave argued, not liking the idea of someone like Spider-Man possibly being smarter than her.

"It actually is." Emerald shamelessly told her.

 ** _"We've fought the Spider plenty of times in the past to know what he's capable of."_** Venom told the swallow mechanic. **_"He's extremely annoying, but at the same time extremely dangerous."_** He said with a serious look on his face, actually meaning what he's saying.

 **BGM-Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity OST- Un-Gravitify (Instrumental)**

"It's that very reason is why I train myself to one day beat him so I can be seen as number one in all universes out there." Cinder said.

"Heh, so he's your rival, huh? I understand how you feel." Jet said to Cinder, with the two of them smiling at each other before turning to their front. "Just you wait, Sonic the Hedgehog. You won't be calling yourself the world's fastest for long! Me and Cinder here will prove to both you and Spider-Man whose top dog in all our universes!" He declared as all six anti-heroes ride off onto their Extreme Gears as they head out to MeteoTech to reunite with their respective rivals.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 ***BGM-Dragon Ball Z Kai Buu Saga- Next Episode Preview (Never Give Up Version) ***

 **Spider-Man: Yo, I'm Spider-Man. We've finally arrived at MeteoTech, but who do we run into here, but Cinder and Venom, also these bird guys that Sonic recognizes as the Babylon Rogues. Why in the world are Cinder and Venom here? Are they on a date? Oh who cares, we don't have time for a reunion. We have to find out why those robots are on a rampage and want these stones that can control gravity?**

 **Next time on Spider-Man and Sonic: Un-Gravitified Web:**

 ** _Extreme Reunion at MeteoTech_**

 **Sonic: Wait! So YOU are the one running MeteoTech?!**

* * *

 **KFX here: If you played the game, or at least watched the cutscenes of Zero Gravity, you pretty much know the entire plot already. But that's not stopping me from adapting that story here, as I do find the plot very fun and enjoyable to say the least. So next chapter, the heroes reunite with some of their old rivals at MeteoTech. We are already halfway done with this story so stay tuned.**


	3. Lap 3: Extreme Reunion at MeteoTech

_Lap 3: Extreme Reunion at MeteoTech_

 **MeteorTech Premises**

Team Sonic, Spidey, and Amy have arrived at MeteoTech, or at least one of its many operational factories in the city, where the heroes spot a mass production assembly of the same SCR-GP robots that have been chasing them all day.

"If this place is anything like one of Stark Industries' factories, this place might be heavily locked with security." Spidey said while he and the other heroes hide behind a big door.

"Looks like we'll need to watch our step." Sonic said.

"Just follow my lead. My spider-sense should direct us to the safest route to the main central computer so we can find out the cause of this robot festival." Spidey said.

 **BGM-Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity OST- Extras Theme**

"Lead the way, Spidey." Amy said, taking a step forward, only to trigger the surveillance camera detecting their presence.

Spidey and Sonic face palm for Amy accidently triggering the alarms while Knuckles pulls her back and says, "Dang!"

Three of the SCR-GP robots spot them and rolls into a ball towards the heroes. "Look out!" Sonic said, pushing Amy away so she won't get hurt. He and Spidey defend themselves for a fight, only to be surprised when the robots pass by them without a second thought. "What?" The hedgehog said, wondering why they aren't attacking them.

"They're weren't going after us. They were going after…" Spidey and the others turn around to see the robots stop in front of a familiar flock of birds wearing racing gear.

"That's…!" Sonic immediately recognizes the birds with great surprise in his eyes.

The green hawk uses the power of his stone to manipulate gravity so he and his other two friends destroy the robots with a single strike in the air, landing in front of Sonic and his friends after the deed was done. "It's been a while, Sonic the Hedgehog." The green hawk spoke up to Sonic.

"Jet!" Sonic said, surprised to see his racing rival.

The other two birds fall right behind Jet after he greeted the blue blur, with the purple swallow turning to Tails. "Long time no see, shorty." She said to her small Extreme Gear mechanic rival.

"Wave!" Tails recognized her.

"We're here to settle the score from last time!" Storm said, flailing his arms around, looking like he's ready to fight Knuckles, his powerhouse rival.

"Any time, Babylon Rogues." Knuckles said, raising his left fist to the air.

"So these bird brains are the Babylon Rogues you told me about?" Spider-Man asked Sonic, when the latter at one point in time told him about their brief history at the last World Grand Prix.

"Yeah. They're a band of treasure-hunting thieves, not to mention some of the best Extreme Gear racers we've ever met. They are tough opponents. They gave us a lot of trouble during the last World Prix." Sonic answered Spidey while the Babylons smile after hearing such praise from their rival.

"And apparently descendants of a bunch of genies. Boy, your world gets weirder each time I come back. You three wouldn't be friends with Qrow and Raven, are you?" Spidey asked the Rogues.

"Shut it! From we heard, your world is a lot weirder than ours, Spider-Man." Jet pointed to Spidey.

"H-How do you know who I am?" Spidey asked the hawk, surprised and a bit shocked that the Rogues know Spider-Man is from another world.

"We told them, Spider."

Spider-Man, the other heroes, as well as the smiling Babylon Rogues turn to see Cinder and her team, as well as Venom, meeting up with them on the stolen Stark Boards. "Long time no see, Spider-Man." Cinder waved to Peter with a smile on her face.

 ** _"_** ** _Did you miss us?"_** Venom asked the webhead while sticking out his drooling tongue again.

"Venom…and…Cinder?!" Spider-Man is now even more shocked to see his enemies/rivals from both his home dimension and Remnant right here in Mobius. "What are you doing in this dimension?" He asked his enemies.

"And why do you have those Stark Boards EGXs? They're not due to release for a couple of months!" Tails added another question on why they are holding the un-released Stark Boards from Earth.

"We thought we take it upon ourselves to 'test' their capabilities in private." Mercury replied to Tails.

"You mean you stole them?!" Knuckles raised his voice in anger.

"Correct. I'm surprised a red mutt like you was able to piece that together." Emerald responded with an evilish smile to Knuckles.

"A red what?!" Knuckles asked while Wave laughs, remembering how she called Knuckles the same thing the last time the two rival teams met.

"Calm down, big red dog. Don't let them get to you." Spidey calmed down Knuckles, only for the red mutt to growl at the kid for calling him a 'big red dog'.

"Um, so who are these guys again, and why does one of them look like Spidey?" Amy asked the team, as she wasn't present during the climatic multiversal battle two months ago at Remnant.

"It's complicated. Venom and I are sort of…related. The three with him, however, are definitely NOT my brother and sisters." Spidey started answering Amy's question while staring down at Cinder's group. "They're from another world called Remnant, and work for a thousand-year-old clown hag named Salem to try and take over that world. I haven't seen these guys in a month. They said they were going on vacation around the world or something."

"I did say that, and we're still on vacation, Spider. We just decided to stop by here from New York to test out our Extreme Gear racing skills." Cinder said while slowly walking up to her spider rival.

"New York?! You guys been living in New York all this time?!" Spidey asked as he and his hero friends are shocked to hear that they've been living on Earth for the past month.

"Yup. Nice place, besides the occasional supervillain attack. We're considered making Earth our new home." Mercury told him.

"What?!" Both Spidey and Sonic shouted at the same time.

 ** _"_** ** _That's right, bug. They have been such well-behaved guests in our dimension. They've been living in our apartment for a while until we helped them found their own home in Manhattan."_** Venom told his arch-enemy.

"That explains why you're so cozy with Cindy's team. I had a feeling you two would become friends when you both first met at Avengers Tower." Spidey said to his two rivals.

Venom puts his venomous hands on both Cinder's shoulders as the two smile at the webhead. **_"Yup. We've become the best of friends. Friends who both hate you and want to beat you to a bloody, webbed pulp together as one."_** He said, ending with a sinister-like chuckle.

"Aw, that's cute. Does that mean you two are a couple now? When's your first date? Have you picked a couple name yet? Oo, I got one. How about: The Black Crimson? Like it?" Spidey asked them annoying questions which starts to get on both Venom and Cinder's nerves, causing them to slightly growl in anger at the Spider.

"I see your mouth is as talkative as ever." Cinder said, giving Spidey a stern, flaring stare to his eyes as the Spider just chuckles in response.

"Cut it out, you guys!" Jet said to his two, inter-dimensional friends before turning to Amy, wanting to get back on their original mission. "All right, girly, hand over the Ark of the Cosmos!" He demanded the stone from Amy.

 ** _"_** ** _Oh yeah. Forgot we wanted that thing."_** Venom spoke up.

"What are you talking about?" Amy asked Jet, not knowing a hint of his objective.

"Don't play dumb! Not after swiping the Ark of the Cosmos right out of our hands!" Jet replied back to her.

"Hey, hold up a minute." It was Sonic's turn to speak up to defend Amy from Jet. "Girls hate guys who rush them, Jet." He said.

"Yeah. Don't you agree, Cindy?" Spidey asked his crimson rival.

"Shut." Cinder simply replied, not wanting to deal with his non-sense at the moment.

"Rush? Heh, I'm the fastest thing in all our universes! And today, I'm going to prove it!" Jet replied back to Sonic, still thinking he's better than Sonic when it comes to speed.

"As well as me proving I'm number one in all universes." Cinder said to Spidey, crossed armed while giving him a cocky smile.

"In all our universes, huh? Sounds fun! Bring it, Hawkman and Crimson Girl!" Spidey said, liking the challenge. He and Sonic get ready to duke it out with their rivals, only for the alarms to go off and several robots beginning coming towards them.

 **BGM End**

"Sonic, Spidey, we can't stay here!" Tails warned the two to forget their battle and remind them on their original objective.

"Looks like we'll have to do the reunion later. See ya, Jet!" Sonic said to his green bird rival before running off through the factory at hi-speed on his Extreme Gear.

"H-hey! Wait!" Jet said before chasing him down on his Extreme Gear.

"Have fun at the honeymoon, you two!" Spidey shouted to Venom and Cinder as he chases down Sonic with Knuckles and Tails by his side.

Venom roars at the webhead's retreat, not liking being mocked or made fun of. **_"Get back here, Web-Coward!"_** The monster shouted as he, Cinder, Emerald and Wave chase down them all on their Gears, leaving just Amy alone as she tries to join the others, only for Storm and Mercury to block her path, no matter how hard she tries to run past them.

"You're not going anywhere, kid." Mercury said to the pink hedgehog.

"Can't let you past until you hand over that stone, little lady." Storm said to the 12-year-old kid.

"Hey, out of the way, buddy! I'll lose sight of Sonic!" Amy pulls out her hammer and hits Storm and Mercury with it.

"Ouch! That girl's strong!" Mercury said, holding onto his head in pain.

Amy uses this opportunity to run away from the two grey dummies while they staggerly chase her behind. "W-waaait!" Storm said as she and Mercury tries their best to hunt her down.

* * *

 **BGM-Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity OST-Gadget Round**

While Mercury and Storm chase down Amy and the Ark she has in her possession, the others are racing each other to the main office room of MeteoTech while avoiding or taking down more of the rogue robots chasing after the stones in Jet's and Sonic's possession.

"Man, these guys won't give up." Knuckles said while punching some robots with his namesakes, but more just keep on coming. "Guess it's time to bust out a Gear Change." The red echidna said.

"Gear change?" Emerald wonders what the red mutt is talking about while shooting down some more robots with her guns.

With a simple push of a button on his Gear, Knuckles' hoverboard transform to that of a sport motorbike, making his gear much stronger and faster, allowing him to barge through enemy lines with ease.

 ** _"_** ** _W-What?! Your Gear could do that?!"_** Venom asked, surprised that Extreme Gears could change shape.

"Of course they could. Yours could too. Here, let me show you." Wave rides next to Venom and presses a button on his Gear, transforming his hoverboard to a symbiote-like motorbike of his own.

 ** _"_** ** _Oh yeah! Now this is what I call a ride!"_** Venom said with a smile, using the tendrils from his motorbike to attack more robots by slicing them up before he smashes through them while laughing.

"Nice to see that function of the Stark Boards working properly." Tails said while riding next to Spidey.

Peter chuckled. "Yeah. For a second I thought it would blow up and create a symbiote firework show." He said, as he and Tails share a laugh while riding through the factory.

As they continue taking on more droids inside the facility, Wave is able to get a closer look at Spider-Man's own, unique Extreme Gear and is intrigued by its design and tech. "Fancy Gear. It's slightly different from the ones Cinder and her team are using."

"Customized it myself. With a little guidance from Tails, of course." Spidey replied to the bird with a thumbs up before racing off to catch up with Sonic.

 _"_ _Hmm."_ Wave thinks to herself while looking at the fleeting Spider-Man. _"That gear he's using is definitely unusual. Nothing that I ever seen before. I guess Cinder wasn't 'completely' wrong about his intelligence. I wonder what other secrets that board is hiding?"_ She said in her thoughts, slowly admitting that Spider-Man could be a real genius that MIGHT surpass her own knowledge on Extreme Gear.

 **BGM End**

Spidey manages to get closer to Sonic and Jet, but along the way he meets up with Cinder, who has just finished scorching a few dozen robots coming her way. "I see that ISO-8 I gave you is working wonders." Spidey said while riding next to Cindy.

"Yeah. I never felt stronger before, and I continue to get stronger. This power is just simply extraordinary." Cinder replied to the arachnid.

"Your welcome. So, what have you been doing on Earth exactly? Not trying to cause trouble, I hope." Peter asked his rival, wondering why she decided to live on Earth.

"I told you, I'm on vacation, which leaves me some time to explore my surroundings." Cinder answered him. "After we found a place in New York, the four of us traveled around the world to simply just relax, but to also find the best fighting masters that could help me improve and grow stronger. Help me surpass my limits as a fighter, but at the same time learn more and understand my inner weaknesses so I can be ready for our next battle."

"Aww, all this for me? You shouldn't have." Spidey teased her, getting a small smile from the crimson anti-hero/villain from Remnant.

"I'll admit, ignoring your infuriating jokes earlier, I have missed you, Peter." She turned to the Web Warrior.

Peter chuckled in embarrassment, scratching his left cheek with a finger, only a second to find Cinder already boosting ahead of him. "Hey! That's not fair!" He said, accusing her of getting him off his guard, so he decided to hop onto a grind rail to catch up with her, Jet, and Sonic, who are all riding down a narrow path that leads to the main office room of the complex.

"You can use that power, too!?" Jet said to Sonic, as the two were in the middle of a conversation on how they both can use the power of the Arks.

"Pretty handy, really." Sonic gives Jet a thumbs up before using the power of the Ark to repel some robots in front of them with a burst of gravity.

Inside the main computer office, a familiar, egg-shaped mustached man with the master plan is seen working with his computer but appears to be running into some problems with the system _"Engage EM algorithm, maximum value. Access mother computer. Mother computer access denied."_ The Mother computer responded, showing "ACCESS DENINED" on the computer screen.

"Why!?" The man in the red suit questioned on why he can't get access to his own computer. He then heard the sound of crashing from outside the room. "Hmm?" He stands up and walks over to the door. "What's this racket, and now of all times!"

As he opens the door, he points somewhere while looking confused, until suddenly Sonic, Spidey, Jet, and Cinder come through a hit the mustached man with their Extreme Gear, sending him backwards into his computer's keyboard.

"What went flying just now?" Knuckles asked as the others arrive a few seconds after the first four.

The mustached man with glasses gets up and sits on his chair. "Do I look like a ball to you?!" He asked the teenagers.

The teens are surprised to see who they are meeting up in front of them. "Hey, isn't that…?" Spidey starts talking.

"Doctor." Cinder finished for him while crossing her arms.

"Eggman?! What are you doing here?!" Sonic asked his arch-nemesis.

"What do you mean? I own this company!" Eggman told them before going to a short laugh.

 ** _"_** ** _Heh. That explains why there's a mess everywhere."_** Venom said.

"You run this company worse than Justin Hammer could for his own industry on a GOOD day." Spidey said while crossing his arms.

"Shut up, you web-thin nuisance!" Eggman retorted to the Spider, already tired of his jokes.

"So you're the ringleader behind this one too, Eggman?" Sonic asked while pointing furiously at the egg-shaped scientist.

"Ringleader? What the devil are you babbling about?" Eggman casually asked him, seemingly having no clue on what is going on at the outside world.

"He's talking about the global robot rampage." Emerald told the mad doctor.

"Someone with your level of IQ should be quite capable of pulling this off, doctor." Cinder said.

"While that is true, I'm afraid I'm not the one behind this event. It's been quite a headache for me as well." Eggman replied, not noticing Spidey walking up to his computer and tries to hack into the mainframe.

"Like we'll believe anything you say!" Knuckles said, raising a fist to threaten the doctor.

"For once, he seems to be telling the truth." Spidey spoke up as all eyes turn to him after he finished hacking into Eggman's computer. "I've hacked into your files, and I could gain access to all but the mother computer and the robot's main CPU chip. That area seems to be locked down tight from here, granting me no access whatsoever." He told everyone in the room

"I'm surprised you're able to hack into my computer so easily. That's no easy feat, kid." Eggman complimented Peter's smarts and hacking skills, never knowing he is such a genius.

"Thanks, Eggy." Spidey takes his compliment kindly.

"And if someone as smart as Spider-Man can't gain access to what's causing the robots to go amok, then I guess you aren't involved in this attack, doctor." Cinder said.

Eggman nods, thankful that they're finally understand his position in this event. "That's okay. From what I've gathered, all the rampaging robots appear to be following a leader." He said.

"A leader?!" Sonic said. "…Well, I guess for now we'll buy that Eggman isn't involved." He said to everyone.

 ** _"_** ** _Aw man, and we were so hungry for scrambled eggs today."_** Venom said, sounding a little disappointed that he won't eat Eggman, which terrifies the mad scientist that he would've been eaten.

"So maybe that has nothing to do with the robots that attacked us…" Tails said while staring at the stone around Sonic's right wrist.

"Wh-Where did you get that?!" Eggman asked the heroes, sounding slightly worried and scared.

"Doctor…" Cinder threatens Eggman with her flaring eyes, not liking people who hold out information from her.

"So you were holding out on us, Eggman!" Sonic said to him.

Both he and Knuckles walk up closely to his face, with Knuckles cracking his, well, knuckles as a form of threatening him. "Spill everything you know. Now!" He said.

Eggman sighed, admitting defeat. "Very well. I'll tell you…" He turns to Spider-Man who is already standing next to his computer. "Spider-Man, could you so kindly to access this file?" He points to a file in his documents page.

"Got it, Doc." Spidey agreed, pressing a few keys on the keyboard, granting him access to a picture of the mother computer room coming into view.

 **BGM-Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity OST-Mystery of the Meteorite**

"All robot activities within my facility is normally controlled by the mother computer." Eggman starts explaining what he knows to the heroes and anti-heroes. "As the core of MeteoTech network, it was supposed to be the perfect computer. But as of a few days ago, I've been unable to control it remotely." A picture of the power unit within the mother computer is then shown on screen. "The power unit within the mother computer is a stone identical to the one you're holding. According to my analysis... That stone can covert huge amounts of mass energy into other forms of energy, and exudes a unique magnetic field..."

"Huh?" Knuckles interrupts his explanation.

 ** _"_** ** _We're not following."_** Venom spoke up after Knuckles.

"Shut up and listen!" Eggman said to the idiotic echidna and symbiote. An image of several SCR-GP robots, led by the prime SCR-HD droid, are then shown on screen as Eggman continues his talk. "In any case, it appears that somehow the robots' leader also contains a stone with similar powers to the one in the mother computer."

"What!?" Emerald spoke up.

A map of the world is then shown on screen, with signals being sent from a mysterious tower. "If my deductions are correct, the robots' leader is using the world's robots in an attempt to collect these strange stones from around the globe." Eggman finished his explanation and deductions to the heroes.

"But why do they need the stones? Are they planning a surprise birthday party?" Spider-Man asked the doctor.

"That even I don't know." Eggman admitted.

Jet thinks to himself for a moment before coming remembering what Wave and Emerald told to him back on his ship. "…They're drawn to one another." He said.

Eggman and everyone else turn to Jet on what he's talking about. "What?"

"These aren't just some rocks. They're spoken of in Babylon clan legend as... Ah! That's right! Girl, give me back the Ark of the Cosmos!" Jet turns around to demand Amy to give him the stone but she is nowhere to be found.

"Amy's gone!" Tails said.

"Storm's not here either!" Wave said.

"Or Mercury." Emerald said with a sigh, shaking her head in tiredness of his mindless acts. "What's that idiot doing now, I wonder?"

The computer next to them starts to beep as Peter is immediately on the case. "Looks like we have a fix on the robot leader's current location." He said as he starts working on the computer again. "Satellite monitor on!" He presses a button, causing the computer screen to change again, this time showing four points, one red, another grey, the third grey-blackish, and the last magenta, all four dots showing a picture of the SCR-HD, Storm, Mercury, and Amy respectively.

 **BGM End**

"Amy!" Team Sonic and Spidey shouted at the same time.

"Along with Storm and Mercury." Cinder added.

 ** _"_** ** _Hmph. It would seem those two morons have no idea they are being chased by robo jojo."_** Venom said with his arms crossed.

"They better get the Ark of the Cosmos from that girl and head back to the ship pronto! They better not mess this up or else!" Jet said as he and the rest of his allies take off from Eggman's office on their Extreme Gear.

"We need to hurry and save Amy! Let's go guys!" Sonic said to the rest of the team as they too take out their Extreme Gears and head out to save the pink hedgehog.

* * *

 **Aquatic Capital**

At this aquatic city, where water is spotted everywhere, Amy is still being chased by Storm and Mercury. Storm wheezes as he tries to keep up with the other two. "…Hold up!" He said to Mercury.

"Come on, Storm! Hurry up! We almost have her!" Mercury said as he continues chasing Amy.

Amy, looking exhausted from all the running, turns her head around. "Ugh, do you ever give up?!" She asked the two boys before stopping in place. "Fine, if you want it that bad, I'll give it to you!" She throws the Ark of the Cosmos straight into Mercury's face, with the force of the impact so strong he smashed right into Storm, causing the two to fall on the ground unconscious.

Amy takes a moment to look around her surroundings, having no idea where she's at. "Where the heck am I?" She asked as Storm and Mercury wake up, only to find her very angry. "Thanks to you two, I got separated from Sonic, jerks!" She said while giving the two a stare that's even scarier than Jet's and Cinder's combined.

"Uh…Um…" The two grey boys try to come up with a response, but they are so wrapped up in fear that they can't spew out a proper reply.

Amy helps pull the two back onto their feet. "So you're going to find the way out. Am I clear?"

"C-crystal clear, ma'am, sir!" The boys replied in fear, walking ahead of Amy to help them find a way back to MeteoTech.

After a few minutes of walking further down the road, the three of them hears a strange noise. "What's that noise?" Amy asked before they are met by the SCR-HD floating right in front of them.

The robot begins to shoot a thin, red laser beam at the three of them, prompting them to defend themselves, but in actuality, the lead drone is only scanning the Ark of the Cosmos they have, discovering it in Mercury's hands. Shortly after it does, it suddenly explodes and falls to the ground.

"Huh? What's the deal? Why did it suddenly explode like that? Was it afraid of me?" Mercury asked in a joking manner, as Amy and Storm walk up to the destroyed SCR-HD, where Storm sees another Ark of the Cosmos in its back.

"It's the same! This is just like the stone we found at the Gigan Rocks!" Storm said while taking out the Ark from the robot.

"The Giga-what?" Amy is confused on what the grey bird is talking about.

"And now this makes two of them! I gotta get back and tell Jet!" Storm said as he starts running away.

"Wait for me, big guy!" Mercury starts running to catch up with Storm.

"H-Hey! Wait!" Amy shouts at the two for leaving her all alone, but they ignore her and continue running while Amy just stares at them angrily from behind.

* * *

 **10 minutes later…**

Team Sonic and Spidey are seen riding down the road of the water city until they spot Amy standing in front of the broken SCR-HD droid. "Amy!" Sonic said as they all stop in place.

"It took you long enough!" The angry Amy said, starting to beat Sonic to death while Tails and Spidey investigate the broken robot.

"What happened here?" Tails asked while staring at the robot.

"Did you do this, Amy?" Spidey turns to the pink hedgehog.

"No! First it comes flying at me full tilt, then it just blows up." Amy replied to the Spider.

"It blew up?!" Sonic asked as he goes to check on the SCR-HD himself.

Tails then realizes something. "Wait, does that mean…?!" He turns back to the broken robot.

"What is it, Tails?" Sonic asked his best pal on what he might know.

"Sorry…I need to think it through a little more first." Tails shakes his head on trying to remember something important.

Meanwhile, Knuckles walks up closer to Amy while cracking his knuckles. "Hey, where's that meathead, Storm and his skinny, teen friend?"

"He grabbed something out of this robot and they both high-tailed it out of here." Amy said while pointing back at the robot.

"Hmm." Peter crouches down and uses his suit's internal heads-up display to scan the energy that was left from whatever Storm picked up inside the robot. "I'm picking up the same energy frequency and wavelength similar to Sonic's stone, or 'Ark of the Cosmos' that Jet guy was talking about. That's probably what Storm and Mercury picked up and left with."

"So does this mean the rampaging robots will all cool it?" Knuckles asked the webhead.

"I don't think it's that simple." Tails spoke up to Knuckles. "If Eggman started all this by putting that stone in his mother computer, I don't think it'll stop until we remove it."

"So where is that?" Knuckles asked him.

"Wish I knew." Spidey said as he gets up from the ground. "I remember finding some strange tower from Eggman's computer, but didn't have enough time to pinpoint its current location." He puts his hand over his chin to help him think. "Where could it be?" He asked himself.

As everyone begins to hopelessly figure out where Eggman's mother computer is located somewhere in the world, Amy suddenly gasps as she remembers something that Storm blurted out before he left. "Wait, I remember Storm saying something weird about the thing he took from that robot matching something they found someplace else." She then begins to try and remember what the albatross said. "Well... Ohh, where was it he said? Gi... Giga... Something like that. Wait, Gigan..."

Then Knuckles figures out what she's talking about. "The Gigan Rocks."

"Right! What you said!" Amy said.

"The Gigan Rocks?" Spidey asked, not knowing that place.

"You know it, Knuckles?" Sonic asked the echidna.

"It's a pretty famous ruin among us treasure hunters. A legend about shooting stars tells of some star shard sealed there that can grant your wishes." Knuckles said, ending his answer with a thumbs up.

"Shooting stars!" Tails said before turning to Sonic. "Sonic let's head to the Gigan Rocks right away! We might find a clue about these stones!"

"Leave the directions to me! But they say the star shard is in a sacred chalice deep in the ruins, and getting there ain't easy. Nobody's made it back alive yet. We'll be risking our necks." Knuckles warns his friends of the coming danger they might face when getting there.

"Heh, Knuckles, have you forgotten who we are? We do this sort of thing all the time." Spidey said, feeling very confident they'll make it to the star shard with ease.

"Yeah! Don't worry! We'll be fine! Let's get moving!" Sonic said as they all ride away to the Gigan Rocks, not noticing that the seemingly broken SCR-HD is starting to come back online, after hearing everything they just said.

* * *

 ***BGM-Dragon Ball Z Kai Buu Saga- Next Episode Preview (Never Give Up Version) ***

 **Spider-Man: Yo, I'm Spider-Man. We've arrived at the Gigan Rocks and learned some pretty interesting tidbits about these stones and Babylon Garden. They apparently talk about some 'divine wings' and a 'great scar'. Wish we had time to learned more about this stuff, because we just saw Jet and Eggman fly off to the fatman's tower. Now it's a race to get find him and retrieve the Arks of the Cosmos. This seems like the perfect time to test out my Gear's new ability.**

 **Next time on Spider-Man and Sonic: Un-Gravitified Web:**

 ** _Race of the Cosmos_**

 **Sonic: Alright Jet, time to show you again what true speed really is!**

* * *

 **KFX here: And we're almost done. Two more chapters to go. This story should end by the end of the week. So stay tuned for tomorrow for the big race between the heroes and anti-heroes, as well as the reveal of a new, exclusive mechanic for Spidey's Gear.**


	4. Lap 4: Race of the Cosmos

_Lap 4: Race of the Cosmos_

 **Babylon Rogues' Airship**

On board the Rogues' ship, Wave and Emerald are still researching more about the Arks of the Cosmos at her computer while Jet is sitting at his desk and waiting, along with Cinder and Venom, are just leaning next to the window, or in Venom's case, sitting on the ceiling while sticking out his tongue.

Suddenly, the impatient Wind Master starts to get angry and hits the table. "He's late! What's taking those two so long, anyway?!" He asked on where Storm and Mercury are at with the Arks of the Cosmos.

And right on que, Storm bursts through the door of the office, panting in exhaustion, while Mercury casually walks behind him as they approach Jet and Cinder. "You're late. Why?" Cinder asked with a menacing glare.

"We thought we grab a quick bite to eat before heading back." Mercury replied to her boss with a calm tone of voice.

 ** _"_** ** _Did you get us something?"_** Venom asked Mercury as he falls down to the ground.

"Yup. Here." Mercury toss a bag filled with burgers and fries to Brock.

 ** _"_** ** _Ahhh. Lunchtime. Our favorite time of the day."_** Venom said with a smile, licking his mouth before he starts wolfing down on his food.

"This isn't the time to be playing around!" Jet shouted at the two goofballs.

"B-But we brought back something good!" Storm said, as both he and Mercury put two Arks of the Cosmos on Jet's desk.

Jet and Cinder each take one of the Arks and checks out if it's the real deal, and it is. "Not bad, you two, not bad." Jet complimented the two grey boys, with Mercury letting out a cool smile for being praised while Storm lets out a small chuckle.

"Jet. Cinder." Emerald speaks up to get the two bosses of two dimension's attention.

"What is it? What did you find?" Cinder asked her underling as both she and Jet put down their Arks on the desk.

"We've found a passage in that ancient text that has me wondering…I'll try to paraphrase it simply enough for Jet to follow." Wave said to the team.

Jet, not happy being insulted, angrily sits back down onto his seat. "Fine! Let's hear it!"

 **BGM-Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity OST-The Divine Wings**

Wave turns back to her screen and begins reading the words from her screen as everyone in the room listens closely. "...We've reached our decision. We must sever the engine unit from this vessel…" The computer begins to show the fabled home of the Rogues, Babylon Garden, on screen but with a different design, and looking like it's being consumed by some sort of void. "For if we delay, the contraction of the engine's core will lead the lightless black to consume everything..."

Unknown to everyone, including Venom who has extraordinary senses similar to Spider-Man's, Eggman is seen behind the door to Jet's office, looking through the door's window and spots the two Arks of the Cosmos sitting on the desk and smiles.

"Hmm, Lightless black? What in the world does that mean?" Cinder asked while pondering with her hand under her chin.

 ** _"_** ** _It's probably referring to us."_** Venom points to himself all proud and mighty after finishing his food.

"Yeah, right, Brock. In case you've forgotten, you have a big, white spider symbol all across your black body." Emerald points to the giant spider symbol on Eddie's symbiote, obviously telling him he's not the lightless black the Babylons were referring to.

 ** _"_** ** _That's just an extra. It doesn't mean anything in the long run."_** Venom replied with a chuckle, causing Emerald to just sigh, not wanting to continue this worthless argument.

"Jet, what are your thoughts?" Wave turns and asks her leader.

"How should I know?!" Jet responded while flailing his arms in the air, leaving Wave a little disappointed in his answer. "Anyway, we can leave the thinking for later!" He begins to search for the Arks on his desk. "For now, we need to collect these Arks of the…" Then he turns his head to his hand to find no Arks in his possession. "…huh?!" He and Cinder then realize both stones are gone, leaving the two greatly shocked in the face.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity OST-Full Speed Ahead**

"The Arks! They're gone! But where-?" Cinder and the others look around in shocked when they notice an egg-shaped motorcraft pass by their window.

Jet is in complete and utter shocked as he slowly turns toward the window. "Ah…uh…ah…"

"It's that baldy egg guy!" Mercury points out to the team.

"Eggman!" Cinder said while giving a glare to the fleeting and laughing doctor on his Egg-Mobile.

"How did sneak into the ship?!" Emerald asked on how everyone didn't notice Eggman when he sneaked in the office.

Venom snarled in anger. **_"That slime ball somehow got pass even OUR senses! That's impossible!"_** He lowly growls with the look of a killer in his eyes. **_"He's going to suffer for humiliating us!"_**

"Everyone! Get into position! Full speed ahead! Follow him!" Jet ordered as their ship goes full speed and starts following the Egg Mobile.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Gigan Rocks**

After traversing the dangerous, mountainous ruins of Gigan Rocks, Team Sonic, Amy, and Spider-Man arrive at another part of the ruin, where they see an alter and some rocks that have fallen off from above.

"Was there an earthquake in here?" Sonic asked as they all stop and hop off their Extreme Gears.

"That or someone was practicing being a hard-head like Knuckles." Spidey joked, getting a chuckle from Sonic but an angry growl from the echidna.

The guardian of Angel Island then notices something missing and runs to the chalice at the altar. "It's gone!" He shouted.

"What's wrong, Knuckles?" Sonic asked his friend on what's worrying him.

"The legends say the star shard is supposed to be in this chalice…" Knuckles replied while looking around the altar for the shard, even lifting the entire thing up to find it but to no avail. "Did it roll off somewhere in the quake?"

 **BGM-Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity OST-The Divine Wings**

Tails starts to look at the painting behind the altar and walks forward for a closer inspection. "Yo Tails, do you have any idea what this painting is all about?" Spider-Man asked the two-tailed fox.

"The divine wings…" He started speaking.

"Divine wings?" Amy repeats his words, wondering what the meaning is.

Tails turns to Amy. "Yes, the legendary bird that the gods rode through the heavens." He then turns to Knuckles. "Knuckles, see if you can read the inscription." He told his red-colored friend.

Knuckles nods in response and begins reading the ancient inscription on the stone wall. "...The divine wings, straddler of stars, lose their plumes to the dark and fall to the ground. The plumes become as stars, returning to this land. We, the children of Babylon..."

Sonic interrupts Knuckles for a second after hearing the word 'Babylon'. "Babylon?!"

"You mean those birds brains from before? What sort of connection do they have with these stones?" Spidey asked the team.

"We still don't know that." Tails responded before walking up to the stone wall. "But could the stones those robots are after be the plumes written about here? The divine wings, straddler of stars... Could they be power units, used to operate some starship?"

Sonic and Peter starts walking up to the small fox. "So this divine wing thing is…" The hedgehog starts talking.

"Right…Babylon Garden…" Tails finished for him.

"Babylon Garden…?" Spider-Man repeats, only vaguely remembering Sonic telling him about that place at one point. His spider-sense starts to tingle as the heroes look up to the night sky and sees Eggman flying away on his Egg Mobile with the Babylon Rogues chasing him down on their airship.

"Jet! Eggman!" Sonic shouted.

"And I'm sure Venom and Cinder are with them as well." Spidey said as he sees both ships fly away from them.

Standing next to a window in the ship, Venom and Cinder notice Spider-Man and his animal buddies standing below them at the same area they recovered the first Ark of the Cosmos. Cinder lets out a small smile knowing that they'll reunite soon as Venom chuckles before they lost sight of the heroes.

"Should we go after them?" Amy asked her friends.

"No. Let's finish our business here, then we go after them." Spidey replied.

"Right." Tails nodded before turning back to Knuckles. "Knuckles, what does the rest of the inscription say?" He asked the echidna.

"Huh? Oh, right." Knuckles turns back to the inscription and continues reiterating each word. "...We, the children of Babylon, seal one star here, and another within the great scar, formed in heaven's fall, until the time of the divine wings' rising."

"The great scar?" Sonic interrupts again.

"There's more…" Knuckles told him before continuing. "The great scar, lying in the east among earth stained red by the dawn's light..."

"Eggman and Jet were headed east!" Tails spoke up to interrupt Knuckles. "The great scar must be the crater formed when the meteorites struck ground. That must be where Eggman found the plume!"

"Which means the mother computer…" Sonic starts talking.

"…Is probably waiting there, too." Peter finished his sentence. "That must be where Eggman formed his tower. We have to get there before Eggman and Jet does!"

"All right, time to go catch up!" Sonic said with a determined posture.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Crimson Tower**

 **BGM-Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity OST- Un-Gravitify (Instrumental)**

As the heroes ride through a desert toward the crater of Eggman's main base of operations, they spot the Babylon Rogues and Cinder's team standing at the base.

"What took you so long? We were getting tired of waiting." Cinder said to the heroes with a smirk.

"Hey, we're here, are we?" Spidey retorted.

"Where's Eggman?" Sonic asked Jet, who points to the big tower behind them.

"Is that the tower where Eggman's hiding?" Spidey asked to confirm what he searched through Eggman's files at MeteoTech were true.

"Indeed. It's called the Crimson Tower." Wave informed the heroes. "It's MeteoTech's signal tower. Commands sent out here relay through facilities across the world to control the robots. In other words, you're looking at MeteoTech's brain." She finished.

 ** _"_** ** _That cowardly, scumbag Eggman nabbed the Arks of the Cosmos we'd got and hid himself in his tower…"_** Venom told the heroes.

"You let an overly-obese fatman to steal your trinkets right under your noses? How embarrassing." Spidey mocked them of doing a terrible job keeping track of a few stones, earning an angry growl from all six of the anti-heroes.

 ** _"_** ** _Watch it, Spider."_**

"What's he after this time?" Sonic questions Eggman's main goal.

"He's probably planning to use the stones' power to issue an order to all the worlds' robots from this tower. Sooner or later, he was planning to set the robots rampaging." Tails deducted Eggman's plan from all the clues they discovered during this adventure.

"That was probably for his reason for forming MeteoTech in the first place." Amy said.

"Which could only mean one thing and one thing only…" Spidey said, already knowing what Eggman's real goal is now.

"The Eggman Land project again, huh? He never gives up, does he?" Sonic asked before hoping onto his Extreme Gear. "Well, looks like we gotta storm the place."

Spidey hops back onto his Gear and floats next to Sonic. "Let's go fail this project, huh?" He asked Sonic, who agrees as they start riding toward the Crimson Tower, but suddenly both Jet and Cinder get in their way.

"Hold it!" Jet stopped the two while he and Cinder float in the air with their Gears.

"Huh?" Both Sonic and Spidey replied at the same time.

"You think I was sitting around here twiddling my thumbs? Sonic the Hedgehog?" Jet asked the blue hero of speed.

"I follow you. Sorry to keep you waiting." Sonic replied.

Cinder then points straight at the Crimson Tower. "First one to nab Eggman gets ALL of the Arks of the Cosmos!" She said, surprising the heck out of her allies, except for Venom and Jet, as she never made such a dare like this before during the entire time they've met.

"This race will prove who is not just number one, but will also receive the title of fastest creature in ALL our universes!" Jet proclaimed.

"Heh, sounds like fun to me!" Sonic replied with a smile.

"This is a bold move, Cindy. Never saw you as the daring type." Spidey said to Cinder with a smirk behind his mask.

The rider of her Crimson Phoenix smiles at the Spider. "Hey, got to have fun somehow right? It's still my vacation, after all." She told Peter, who lets out a small chuckle as he can tell this race will be fun. She turns to Jet floating next to her. "Shall we get going?" She asked the green bird.

"Let's get started!" He responded as everyone starts riding their Extreme Gears on the path that leads to the tower.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity OST-Dive into Gravity**

The race for the Arks of the Cosmos begins now, as the heroes race off and battle against their respective rivals and the guard robots as they climb up the tall, metal tower towards Eggman's mother computer.

All riders that could Gear Change start to transform their Gear to the next level: Knuckles, Storm, and Venom into their futuristic motorbikes forms, Tails' and Wave's turn into an Air ride, with the shape similar to the Greek Letter Psi and are seen kneeling down on it, Mercury's Gear transform into futuristic skates, and Emerald's into a monowheel, leaving the rest with their classic board design.

Both Sonic and Jet are in the lead, going neck-to-neck with each other taking shortcuts and grind rails before using the power of their gravity stones to burst away farther in the track, leaving their allies behind.

While riding on his Gear, Spider-Man gets bumped by Venom on his motorbike with Cinder riding right next to him. The symbiote racer starts laughing, **_"This is so awesome! We get to beat you up, win a race, and receive ultimate power! Don't you agree, Spider?"_** He asked the webhead rider with his signature smile, showing his many teeth.

Spider-Man uses his Gear to bump into Eddie's, causing him to stumble for a bit. "Your right! This IS awesome doing the whole 'beat you up' shtick!" He retorted, getting Venom very angry.

The symbiote menace shoots out multiple, thick tendril tentacles from his bike right at the Spider, but Peter jumps up into the air before they could grab him and starts grinding on the tentacles, as if they were rails, up to a nearby, huge ventilation shaft with Cinder on his tail.

"I've been looking forward to this!" Cinder said with a smile, forming a crimson red sword from out of nowhere into her hand.

"Then by all means, let's start this tango, shall we?" Spidey replied as Cinder rides up to Peter and tries to slice him up with her blade, but Peter's superior reflexes and agility helps him dodge most of her attacks except for a boot to his chest. "Ouch. You really have improved since last time. And got new boots to boot. How do you ride on your Gear on those things?" Spidey quipped.

Cinder powers up a fiery aura around herself, causing the entire ventilation shaft to catch fire. She boosts at Spider-Man for another attack, but Peter swiftly dodges in time and shoots the sword out of her hand with a web ball. "Na ah ah. Swords are illegal in a race, don't you know." He waved his finger at the woman.

"Except in this no-rules race they are." Cinder countered with a smirk.

"Ah, touché." Spidey replied before shooting a thick web line at Cinder, but she easily moves her body out of the way before it could connect, but Peter wanted that to happen, as he was actually aiming his web at the wall besides her. "Time to play 'Ring around the Crimson Princess'!" He quipped, using his web to circle around Cinder multiple times to tie her up, leaving her unable to move her body while she continues riding on her Gear. "See ya, Cin!" He said as he gets ahead of her.

It didn't take long for Cinder to burn away the webbing encasing her, retorting with multiple fireballs at the leading Spider, who's spider-sense triggers him to the danger. "Sorry, but I'm on a fire-free diet!" He quipped, shooting out multiple web balls to cancel out her fireballs.

Just as they see the exit out of the vent, out of nowhere, Venom pops up from below the shaft, destroying part of it and causing debris to fly out in the open. Spidey uses the unique adhesive feature of his Gear to stick, jump, and perform air tricks from debris to debris, clashing and fighting with Venom for a bit before he, himself, and Cinder land right on another section of the tower and continue riding.

 ** _"_** ** _It's hopeless, Parker! We have you outclassed in every way, including speed! You'll never escape us!"_** Venom declared, with him and Cinder side-by-side the webhead, leaving him with little breathing room.

"We'll see about that…" Spider-Man smirked behind his mask, feeling very confident in his victory. The Spider slowly powers up a thin, blue aura around his body, with Cinder immediately recognizing that of Spider-entity that's using Peter as his host ever since his last, universal adventure: The Great Spider-Totem God of the multiverse, The Other. "It's time I show you guys the world of speed that you've never experienced before!" He said, bursting his blazing calm azure aura and gets ahead of his rivals while also gushing out wind behind him.

Cinder smiles, as she can tell that this race is gonna get more intense and more fun for her. She starts to flare up her body and Gear in flames, with her fiery aura forming that of a Phoenix. "Heh. You're not losing me that easily. I want to see this new 'world of speed' up close and personal. Let's go, Eddie!" She calls out to her symbiote friend.

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah! Let's!"_** Venom replied as they both start boosting at high speeds to catch up with the Spider so they won't lose the race.

At a lower part of the track, Tails and Wave use their Gears to fly up into the sky so they could take the aerial booster shortcuts that are floating in mid-air. As they do, they both see Spidey going head-to-head with Venom and Cinder. "That Spider is finished. There's no way he could beat those two after I've previously modified their Gears to the best of my abilities. I don't care how smart he is, there's no way he, or you could ever beat my genius." Wave boasted, thinking no one could beat her when it comes to building and upgrading Extreme Gears.

"Don't worry. You haven't seen nothing yet." Tails told her, getting her interest. "Spider-Man hasn't even begun to use the full potential of his Gear, and I'm sure he's going to use it during this race."

"Oh, if that's the case, I can't wait to see this full potential firsthand!" Wave replied as they land back on the ground and continuing racing each other.

Not far behind them, Knuckles is busy dealing with Mercury and Storm at the same time, dodging and blocking their kicks and fists with his white-gloved knuckles. "C'mon, red mutt! Can't bark and can't chew?" Mercury taunted the echidna, firing another kick with his transformed skates.

"Chew on THIS!" Knuckles slams his fist hard to the ground, causing a small earthquake around their area, causing Mercury to slip and fall on his butt.

Storm laughs at his co-hort's current status. "You fell! Should've stayed on your Gear, buddy!" He said before he slips and falls after Knuckles boosted right after him.

And in last place, Amy and Emerald are fighting each other: hammer to small hand blades, desperately trying to catch up with everyone else. "You definitely remind of that annoying, little girl with a big scythe for a weapon." Emerald told Amy as they race.

"And she's probably a better racer than you could ever be!" Amy retorted, causing Emerald to growl angrily at her before getting ahead of the hedgehog.

With her Semblance, Emerald makes Amy think she's about to run into a horizontal line of robots, with a crater right behind them, in hopes of messing with her mind and cause her to lose balance over her Gear. "What the…?!" Amy looks shocked on where those robots came from but immediately remembers a little advice Peter told her before. "Wait! That's it!" She manages to stay in balance and boost through the illusions, surprising the heck out of Emerald on why she didn't fall for her trick.

"How?!" She asked Amy, who is now ahead of her.

"Spider-Man told me about your powers! As long as I focus on my goals chasing Sonic, nothing will distract me!" Amy replied with a smile before boosting ahead of Emerald, with the thief boosting as well to catch up with her.

The racers get closer and closer to Eggman's main computer room, with Sonic and Jet still in the lead, countering each other trick's and special moves with impressive precision. "Not bad, Sonic! I'm glad to see you haven't lost your edge when it comes to providing me a good match!" Jet complimented his racing rival. "But don't think for a second you'll beat me this time!"

"We'll see about that, Jet!" Sonic replied with a cocky smile and chuckle.

As they continue racing each other, they notice Spider-Man, Venom, and Cinder catching up with them from behind. "Yo Sonic! Glad to have finally caught up with you! Would you be so kind in helping me deal with a couple's spout?" Spidey asked Sonic while simultaneously making fun of Cinder and Venom, getting them very angry.

"Sure thing!" Sonic agreed as they both hear Venom roar monstrously behind them.

The symbiote menace uses his bike to attach his tendrils down underneath the ground, and from above multiple, pointy and dark spikes rising up from below Spidey and Sonic.

"Does Venom wants to beat us or kill us?" Sonic asked Spidey.

"Both!" The wondrous webhead replied. With their skills combined, the two heroes manage to veer right and left, avoiding the spikes that wants them dead.

Cinder transforms part of her body to resemble a phoenix and dashes at the heroes, only for them to jump to avoid her phoenix strike, with Spidey shooting out a web net in front of her so she could get stuck. "What about you _stick around_ for a bit?" Spidey quipped while passing by Cinder, who proceeds to use her fire powers to burn away the webbing and continue racing with Venom and Jet.

 **BGM End**

As they approach a circular and tight corner, Sonic uses the power of his stone to manipulate the gravity around him to help make that turn very easy to traverse while Spidey simply attaches a web line to make that turn possible for himself.

"Oh no you don't!" Jet said with a laugh, using his gravity stone force push Spidey off the rails, causing him to fall off the track and down the tall tower.

"Spidey!" Tails shouted to the falling bug as he and the others managed to catch up with Sonic, Jet, Venom, and Cinder.

 ** _"_** ** _You've got to stop 'FALLING' for us, Spider!"_** Venom quipped.

Cinder chuckles from his little joke. "Good one."

Jet looks at his side to see Sonic not that worried for his friend that practically fell off a cliff. "You're acting pretty calm after seeing a friend get tossed off the track. Aren't you worried about him?" He asked his hedgehog rival.

"Why would I be worried? YOU'RE the one who should be worried." Sonic replied to the bird.

"Huh?"

The blue hedgehog let's out a smirk as he looks ahead of himself. "Spidey's not one to give up that easy. Nothing will stop him. Just wait and see." He said as he continues racing on the big, long track.

Meanwhile, Spider-Man is still falling down from the large tower while hanging onto his gear, but he doesn't seem that worried for his life. "Welp. I COULD just ride myself back to the track, but it might take me a while to catch up, so…"

 **BGM-Pokemon XYZ OST- Ash-Greninja Theme**

He presses a button on his Gear, and then in an instant, the Extreme Gear turns into a sort of liquid and quickly starts to attach itself to Spidey, giving him a sleek, lustrous, red-and blue armor with a similar design pattern to his Extreme Gear (This new armor is inspired by the Spider-Armor Mark III from the comics). **"Let's take it up a notch."** Peter stops himself in mid-air, using nothing but the air itself to keep him afloat before creating his own wind current to fly right back up to the track at high speed.

With his new speed by using the air itself, Spidey quickly catches up with the others as a blur in the wind. "W-What was that?!" Wave asked in surprise, never felt something or seen something so fast.

 **"** **TA-DA!"** Spider-Man re-introduced himself while in first place of the race.

Venom snarled to see his worst enemy still alive. **_"You're not so easy to get rid of, are you?"_** He asked the armored up bug.

 **"** **Nope."**

"How did you catch up with us so quickly? What happened to your Gear?" Jet asked the flying webhead.

Spidey and Sonic look at each other for a second with a smile before turning back to Jet to answer his question. **"The answer's simple really. It's called…"**

"Gear fusion!" Both he and Sonic finished at the same time.

"Gear fusion?" Cinder asked with interest and confusion on her face.

"What the heck does that mean?" Mercury asked.

 **"** **Using special liquid smart-nanotech that I used for my Gear, I was able to FUSE with my Extreme Gear."** Spider-Man answered his question.

"You fused with your Gear?!" Wave asked in complete shocked, having no idea a feature like that was possible.

 **"** **Yup."** Spidey casually replied. **"I have become one with my Spider-Driver X, giving me all my Gear's special properties and features, as well as a cool, little trick that allows me to mess and manipulate with the air molecules to my liking so I can float or fly at incredible speeds faster than I could with my board. I guess you could say I'm the physical, armored-up manifestation of the air itself. The next, supreme evolution in Extreme Gear."** He explained the hidden feature of his Extreme Gear to his friends and rivals.

"T-T-T-That's not possible! There's no way…" Wave is in complete disbelief that Spider-Man was able to accomplish a feat she thought was impossible to perform.

 **"** **Tails thought it was possible. I just finalized and perfected the concepts that's all."** Spider-Man said.

"What…" The completely shocked swallow bird turns to Tails next to her, who simply scratches himself in embarrassment.

Out of everyone on the track, Cinder seems to be the only one not mildly surprised by this new feat that Spider-Man was able to perform and actually seems a little proud of him. _"As usual you exceed my expectations, Peter. THAT what makes you a worthy opponent for me to defeat."_

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Sonic Riders OST- Sonic Speed Riders (Instrumental)**

Everyone continues the race, with Spider-Man and Sonic in the lead and Jet, Cinder, and Venom not far behind, slowly approaching the finish line and the mother computer main room. **"What was the old saying? 'Even without wings, I can still become one with the wind."** Peter started talking as he and Sonic turn to Jet behind him.

"Right?" They both teased and asked Jet to make sure they got it correct, making the hawk furiously remembering that Sonic asked a similar saying when he first lost to the blue hero racer. With the use manipulating the air molecules and gravity, Sonic and Spidey speed through at shocking speeds, leaving a huge gap between them and their rivals.

"NO! You are not beating me again!" Jet said, not wanting to lose to Sonic twice. He turns to Venom and Cinder beside him. "Alright you two. Just like we practiced."

"Right! Venom!" Cinder and Jet start to slow down so they could ride behind Venom's side while powering up their flaming phoenix aura and gravity powers respectively.

 ** _"_** ** _This is gonna be fun."_** Venom said with a smile, shooting out strong, thick web lines behind for his allies to catch, turning themselves to a makeshift bungee spring. Venom lets out a monstrous roar and pulls the other two with his intense and strong strength just as the two unleashed their power, causing all three of them to get a massive boost in speed and catch up with Spider-Man and Sonic as they make it almost to the finish line.

"This is gonna be close!" Sonic said while going at the highest speed of his board.

 **"** **Almost there! We've got to win this!"** Spidey said, who is at too at his top speed. With all five rivals neck-to-neck with each other and close to the finish line, who is gonna win this race for the Arks of the Cosmos?

 **BGM End**

* * *

 ***BGM-Dragon Ball Z Kai Buu Saga- Next Episode Preview (Never Give Up Version) ***

 **Spider-Man: Yo, I'm Spider-Man. We've managed to stop Eggman and retrieve the Arks of the Cosmos. But then, out of nowhere, Babylon Garden showed up. Not only that, but that robot from before is also here. How is that thing still functioning? H-Hey! He stole the stones from us! Why? Oh no, is that a black hole I'm seeing from Babylon Garden?**

 **Next time on Spider-Man and Sonic: Un-Gravitified Web:**

 ** _The Lightless Black of Destruction_**

 **Sonic: Guess we have one last race to win if we want to save the world. You up for this?**

 **Spider-Man: Of course. It's not every day you race inside a black hole. Let's do this thing.**

* * *

 **KFX here: Final chapter already? Told ya this wasn't a long story, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't pay attention, especially to a certain scene towards the end that will hint at the next story arc that's coming soon ("cough" Masters of Evil Arc "cough").**


	5. Lap 5: Lightless Black of Destruction

_Lap 5: The Lightless Black of Destruction_

 **Mother Computer**

Inside the circular room that holds the mother computer that controls all the robots in the world, Eggman holds out the two Arks of the Cosmos he stole from the Babylon Rogues to the air. A container for the stones comes out of the ceiling, but just as Eggman starts putting the Arks in it, the door behind him opens and out comes Sonic, Spider-Man, Jet, Venom, and Cinder, followed by everyone else.

 **BGM-Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity OST-Babylon Garden**

 **"** **Out of the way!"** Spider-Man shouted. Sonic and Jet uses the wind from their Extreme Gears to send Eggman backwards as Spidey and Cinder grab the Arks he was holding, with Venom using his bike to slam into Eggman, causing him to fall onto the computer and gets an electric shock, with the master unit for the Arks is rejected from the machine and falls onto Wave's hand.

"So this is the master unit." Wave said while looking at the unit in her hand.

 _"_ _SYSTEM ERROR DETECTED. ALL COMMANDS CANCELLED."_ With the Arks of the Cosmos powering up his mother computer, Eggman's plan to take over the world with his global robot army has failed.

"My Eggman Land plans are in ruins, after all these years!" Eggman said, now that his plans for world domination have been thwarted yet again by Sonic and friends.

"Deal with it, Eggman! You're through!" Sonic told him.

 **"** **You probably would've made it another crimson carnival from hell like last time."** Spidey said, recalling what Sonic told him about Eggmanland when the planet was severed into seven pieces.

As the Spider deactivates his Gear fusion mode and holds onto his hoverboard like normal, the ground starts shaking. "What's happening?!" He asked, trying his best not to fall thanks to his spider-adhesive powers.

"A trap?! What have you done, Eggman?!" Knuckles threatened the doctor.

"Look!" Tails points outside to an island floating outside the tower.

 ** _"_** ** _What is that?!"_** Venom asked in surprise.

"Babylon Garden…" Sonic said as he turns to see the fabled garden of the Babylons.

"That's Babylon Garden?!" Spidey asked as if he's shouting, almost in disbelief that's the floating island of lore.

"But why show up now of all times?!" Cinder asked.

"The resonance from all 5 power units must have called it down." Wave said while all those that have an Ark look at theirs.

"Then the legends were right…" Jet said while looking at his stone.

Sonic and Spidey turn to each other, understanding what they have to do. "Here…" Both the hedgehog and the Spider throw their stones to Jet and Cinder, who are both greatly confused on why they decided to give them the stones.

"H-Hey! We haven't settled anything yet!" Jet said, wanting to know why the heroes gave them the stones so suddenly and start walking away.

"Turning tail and running away, Spider-Man?" Cinder asked the bug with her arms crossed. Spidey turns his head to her, only to give her a wink and a two-fingered salute, confusing her and upsetting Jet even more on what he meant by doing that.

 **BGM End**

"Jet, we have other things to take care of. Let's hurry to Babylon Garden." Wave said to Jet, to remind them on their true mission.

Emerald walks up to the confused Cinder. "Don't worry. We'll get him next time." She said to her boss, in an effort to comfort her.

"R-Right." Cinder replied, still in great confusion on the mystery behind Spider-Man's actions just now. She and Jet gives the remaining Arks to Wave so she could put them in a suitcase. Both anti-hero teams then look at the heroes as they continue walking out of the room.

"I suppose we should head home, too." Sonic said to the team.

"Same here. Hopefully New York didn't get blown up while I was gone, or at the very worst get graffitied with glue by the Trapster again." Spidey said, not wanting to remember that battle with Pasty Pote Pete.

"Graffitied with glue?" Amy asked on the story of that adventure.

"I'll tell you later." Spidey replied.

"Hey, Sonic. Why do you think the ancient Babylonians sealed away that power unit in the Gigan Rocks?" Tails asked his blue pal, still wanting to learn the secrets of the Arks and why one of them was kept hidden at the ruins.

"Beats me." Sonic replied, having no clue as expected.

"Something's not right…What do you think, Spidey?" Tails asked the genius web-headed hero.

"Hmm. I've been thinking the same thing ever since Babylon Garden showed up." Spidey said before he and Tails start thinking to themselves for the answer. "The lightless black that assaulted the divine wings…"

"And how that robot chasing Amy just exploded…" Tails continued where Spidey left off.

Both Spidey and Tails open their eyes and look at each other. "Wait, you don't think…" Peter asked the fox before they both gasped at the same time.

"We can't let those meteorites get near Babylon Garden!" The two scientists shouted at the same time, finally figuring out the mystery behind the Arks.

Everybody in the room looks at Tails and Spidey, wanting to know what they heck they are talking about until a small earthquake occurs, and the SCR-HD robot that was thought to be broken and destroyed back at Aquatic Capital breaks through a window into the room.

 ** _"_** ** _Hey, it's robot jojo!"_** Venom remembers the master of the rogue robots standing in front of them.

"But I thought that thing blew itself up! Why is it here?" Mercury asked, clearly remembering how the robot just blew itself up the last time they met.

The plain, white robot uses its functioning scanners to look for the Arks of the Cosmos in Wave's suitcase, knocking her away and takes the case for himself, using whatever remaining power it has to take off and steadily fly towards Babylon Garden just as Sonic and Spidey look out the broken window.

"How is that thing still flying?!" Sonic asked before turning to the doctor behind him. "Eggman!" He said, thinking he might be responsible.

"I don't know!" Eggman replied.

"Whaaat!?" Sonic and Spidey replied with great confusion.

"All I can say is that something nearby is generating a massive electromagnetic pulse. That may have forcibly engaged the program in the robot's buffer!" Eggman explained.

Tails and Jet help Wave sit up while everyone on both teams stand behind her. "Sonic, the Babylonians weren't able to control the power of those meteorites!" Tails said, greatly shocking everyone else.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked Tails.

"We figured out how they can change gravitational polarity!" Spidey answered as all eyes are on him. "It's a black hole!" He said.

"A black hole?!" Cinder repeated as light starts to merge and warp from Babylon Garden outside.

"Those meteorites have the ability to amplify gravity to uncontrollable levels that can form black holes! That's the lightless black that attacked the divine wings!" Spidey informed everyone on his and Tails' deduction.

 ** _"_** ** _And if a black hole that powerful forms right here on the planet…"_** The entire part of the Crimson Tower starts to shake furiously, interrupting Venom before he could finish what he was about to say.

"The power units are resonating together, forming a giant black hole!" Eggman told everyone.

Everyone in the room looks surprised and worried, with Jet and Cinder run up to Sonic and Spidey and they all look outside. "This is bad!" Cinder said looking worried.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious! Do you want to have your 'All-seeing' merit badge?" Spidey replied, angering Cinder as this is not the time to be making jokes when a black hole is about to form in front of them.

 **BGM-Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity OST-Stop the Black Hole**

Blue rays of light come out of the Babylon Garden and envelopes the island in a blue light sphere while its stone structure falls apart. "EDDIIIIE!" Peter shouts to his nemesis for help, as his spider-sense is blaring like crazy.

 ** _"_** ** _We know that, webhead!"_** Venom replied as the two of them work together to web up the windows in an effort to protect themselves from whatever force that's about to be unleashed. It didn't work, as Babylon Garden's light explodes and creates a colossal shockwave so large and powerful it sweeps over the landscape, instantly breaking through their sticky defenses and a lot of dust comes in as everyone in the room brace themselves, only to find the shards of the windows and webbing to start floating in mid-air.

"Wh-what the…?" Sonic is in awe as he and everyone else sees Babylon Garden has changed into a completely new form, sucking everything in as a black hole. The Babylon Rogues and Cinder's team are surprised at the size of the black hole, with the Crimson Tower gradually being pulled apart.

Team Sonic are being pulled in towards the black hole, but they grab a hold of their surroundings, as they observe dozens of heavy tornadoes form outside, which one of them hitting a part of the Crimson Tower, causing the Babylon Rogues to also grab a hold of something.

"Amy, hold on tight!" Spider-Man shouted to the pink hedgehog to hold onto him, using his adhesive abilities to stick the ground so he won't get sucked in.

The same thing could be said for Venom and his Remnant friends. **_"Everyone! Get behind us and hold on as tight as you can! We're not going to let some black hole get the better of us!"_** He said as they hold their grip onto the symbiote as much as they could, but unfortunately Cinder starts to lose her grip and is also almost sucked into the black hole. **_"CINDER!"_** Venom shouted, firing a tendril for her to catch and pull her back in. **_"What did we just say?!"_** He shouted at her.

"Sorry!" She apologized before holding onto Venom's chest as tightly as she could.

 ** _"_** ** _Spider-Man! Do something amazing for once in your pathetic life!"_** Brock asked his nemesis to find a way to stop the black hole.

"Working on it!" Peter replied while trying his best to hold onto the ground while protecting Amy.

"Work faster!" Mercury retorted.

"Don't rush me!" Spidey retorted back.

"Guys, would you quit it?!" Emerald shouted at the two as this is definitely not the time for an argument.

"At this rate, the whole planet will be sucked into the black hole!" Tails said before he too loses his grip and is pulled toward the black hole. Luckily Sonic catches him just before he's out of his reach. "Thanks, Sonic!"

"The world is doomed!" Eggman said. Thinking that there's no hope left, he presses a button and his chair retracts into the floor with him on it.

"Wave! How can we stop this storm?" Jet asked his resident genius.

"The core unit in the engine room powers the Babylon Garden. If we can disconnect it, that should do the trick." Wave answered him.

Jet and Cinder turns to the heroes who are on their Extreme Gears. "We'll go on ahead!" Sonic said to his racing rivals.

"You kiddies stick tight while we save the day!" Spidey said before he and his friends fly out the window and toward Babylon Garden.

 ** _"_** ** _Oh no! You are NOT stealing the spotlight from us this time, Wall-Crawler!"_** Venom said before he and his allies hop onto their Extreme Gears and follow the heroes into the black hole.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Astral Babylon, Mobius Strip**

 **BGM-Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity OST-The Core**

The united racers make their final stand as they have arrived at the core of the this 'Astral Babylon', and the center of the black hole. "We're here, so what do we have to destroy?!" Mercury asked his allies.

Then, Spidey's spider-sense triggers him to his answer. "That!" The webhead points everyone to the giant, mutated robot from before and now has fused with the core of Astral Babylon, letting out a monstrous roar at the intruders.

"How did that thing get so big?!" Amy asked while looking at the huge robot monster.

"That robot must have taken the energies from the Arks of the Cosmos and merged with Babylon Garden's core unit! It's the one controlling the black hole!" Spider-Man answered the girl's question.

"If we destroy that robot and its core, then that should cause the black hole to collapse and disappear before it could destroy the planet!" Tails informed everyone on their objective.

"We have to hurry! We only have a few minutes left before the planet has been completely consumed!" Wave told everyone on how much time they have.

"Alright! A race against time! I like that! Bring it on!" Sonic said with a smirk, looking forward to the battle against the Master Core of Babylon Garden.

All racers gear change, or in Spidey's case: Gear Fusion, their boards to their max potential and start racing towards the Master Core, dodging the multiple large yellow energy bolts that it keeps shooting at them. **_"Disgusting machine! Your mind is awashed in complete and total chaos!"_** Venom said while dodging the laser bolts.

 **"** **Kind of like you?"** Spidey asked Brock, since his mind isn't exactly stable as well.

 ** _"_** ** _Not entirely. Our minds have finesse."_** Venom replied with a smile.

 **"** **Finesse?! Are you kid…You know what, never mind!"** Spidey drops the conversation before turning back to the battle. **"If you can shoot a projectile weapon, now would be a good time to use it!"** He advised his allies that has a gun of some sort.

 ** _"_** ** _Finally! Something we can agree on!"_** Venom said, with him and Spidey shooting out powerful web bullets at the mutated machine while Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury join them in the barrage of bullet fire.

With the robot distracted, Spidey and Venom speed ahead and start to circle around the robot, webbing it up in an effort to slow it down. **"Let's see you break out of this one!"** Spidey said to the robot. Not wanting to be tied down any longer, the mutated, fused robot breaks free manipulating the gravity of the entire track to the point of tearing apart the environment with its gravity shifts while also causing the heroes to float up in the air.

"Stupid machine! It's messing with the gravity of this place!" Jet said while holding onto his Gear.

"But this could also work to our favor!" Sonic told him.

 **"** **He's right!"** Spidey shoots out two web lines at both Amy's and Emerald's Gear. **"You two ready?"** He asked them.

"Ready!" They replied to the bug. With his amazing strength, the Avenger pulls the two girls towards the core while flying at extraordinary speeds thanks to the gravity being all messed up. With their combined attacks, Amy and Emerald were able to damage the monstrous droid, causing it to roar in pain and put gravity back to normal for a short while.

"If we keep doing that, we're sure to win!" Knuckles said.

"Let's keep pushing forward" Cinder advised everyone as they increase their speed to catch up with the Master Core.

The giant robot starts to get a little more serious in the fight, summoning giant rocks of molten rock out of nowhere and throws them like meteors at its opponents. "Not today!" Knuckles said, teaming up with Storm to destroy the giant meteors with their fists before getting stuck in another gravity dive. "Hey kid, you're up!" The echidna turns to the skating Mercury besides him.

Mercury puts himself in position, standing on the front of both Knuckles' and Storm's Gear bikes. "Let it rip, kid!" Storm said as Merc jumps from their bikes at top speed towards the robot, launching a devastating drop kick at its core, damaging it again.

 **"** **Not done yet! Here comes the dessert!"** Spidey quipped, attaching his webbing at the two powerhouses' gear and throws them as hard as he could at the robot, with Knuckles and Storm attacking it with a combined fist attack, damaging it even further. And before it could drop the gravity back to the track, Wave and Tails create a wind turbulence from their Gear to ride on and attack the Master Core one more time before he falls back and returns gravity back to normal.

"He's getting weaker! Couple more attacks should do him in!" Wave said as they continue chasing the robot on the Mobius strip track.

 ** _"_** ** _Let's not waste any more time, then!"_** Venom said before boosting ahead of the team.

 **"** **Eddie, no!"** Spidey tries to warn him not do anything reckless, but Venom ignores him and jumps from his bike and attaches himself to the big, purple core at the bottom of the robot.

Venom starts repeatedly pounding the core with his own fists. **_"Worthless machine! We are the true lightless black of destruction! A hollow shell like yourself is no match for our power!"_** He said before laughing.

Seemingly having enough of his taunts, the atrocious mutant machine manipulates gravity around Venom, trying to strip the symbiote from Brock, causing both him and the symbiote to cry out in pain. "EDDIE!" Both Peter and Cinder shouted as they see him getting torn apart.

Spidey thinks on his feet and blinds the robot's face with his webbing, followed by Jet jumping up to the air and uses his board to smack the robot in the face, allowing Cinder to unleash a powerful fire blast at its core, forcing him to let go of Brock as he reunites with his symbiote and hop back onto his Extreme Gear. Cinder speeds on ahead to catch up with Eddie. "There! Now we're even!" She told him with a smile, with Venom replying with a chuckle while facing her.

 **"** **Ugh. Get a room you two."** Spidey decided to break the moment between them, receiving a back-fist to the face, sending him far but not far enough as the fused robot, now on tis last legs, turns off the gravity completely for the remainder of the battle.

"He's almost done! One more hit should do it!" Tails said while pointing at the robot as it's about to unleash its final attack.

Spider-Man and Sonic turn to each other while floating in mid-air. **"You ready to end this?!"** Spidey asked the blue hedgehog.

"Let's finish this race!" Sonic responded as the two give each other a fist bump before they face the mechanical menace.

Spider-Man powers up his Other aura, surrounding himself in his cobalt aura while Sonic charges up his Extreme Gear's speed to its max level, surrounding himself in wind energy. "It's all or nothing!" They both said at the same time, unleashing the full force of their Gears, sending them flying straight through the core of the robot, causing the robot to blow up and cry out in pain before it was consumed by the black hole it had created, thus disappearing into nothingness.

 **BGM End**

With the robot destroyed and the black hole stopped, Astral Babylon is becoming stable again. Sonic and Spider-Man land back onto the race track as the latter defuses from his Gear. "And once again the day's been saved thanks to Spider-Man, Sonic, and their Amazing and not so Amazing friends!" The Web-Slinger said as their allies catch up with the two of them.

"Nuh-uh. You did not just say that." Emerald said to the Spider, with him and Sonic responding with a short chuckle.

"Are we done here?" Knuckles asked the team.

"Yes. With the core unit disconnected, we shouldn't worry about Babylon Garden going out of control again." Tails told them.

"That's good to hear." Cinder responded.

Peter lets out a sigh before he sees Venom on his side while floating with his Extreme Gear. **_"Race ya home."_** He said with a laugh as he, the rest of his team, and the Babylon Rogues speed off ahead of them.

"Hey! That's no fair!" Spider-Man shouted at the symbiote tyrant as he, Team Sonic, and Amy hop back onto their Gears and chase after them and exit from Astral Babylon.

* * *

 **Later…**

 **BGM-Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity OST-After the Storm**

After departing with the heroes after saving the world, The Babylon Rogues and Cinder's team are standing on a rock, looking at Astral Babylon in the sky as the sun rises.

Wave turns to Jet next to her. "So, are you okay with all this?" She asked him if his decision on not taking the opportunity to explore space was the right idea.

"Well, much as I'll miss the vastness of space, this world has its charm, and even worlds similar to this one…" Jet answered her before tightening his glove. "Besides…" He turns to Cinder and Venom next to him, who both nod and agree with what he's thinking. And with nothing else for them to do, the united crew of troublemakers get on their Extreme Gear and fly away.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Monopole**

Back at the future city of Mobius, Team Sonic, Spidey, and Amy are seen in Tails' hover-car, driving down a tube through the city. "Hmm…I wonder what those meteors really were…" Amy starts talking, sparking a conversation between themselves.

"Those meteors weren't just ordinary rocks from space. They all had some programming that made them try to gather up the other units." Peter responded to Amy, who is sitting right next to him.

"Yeah?" Amy responded.

"It activated when Eggman found the first piece and put it in the mother computer. All the robots went berserk because they were all connected to the network. At least, we think that's what happened." Tails said, as not even he or Peter know the right answer.

"But who made that program?" Sonic asked them.

 **BGM-Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity OST-Wish and Hope**

"Wish we knew. I doubt my Other, Ero, or Madame Web would give me a straight answer since they like to be all crypt and mysterious when it comes to ancient lore of the universe." Spider-Man replied, since Ero, his Other, is part of the Great Web of Life and Destiny, and knows each world's past, present, and future.

"They probably wants us to figure this stuff out for ourselves and not always rely on cosmic forces. Maybe it was the ancient Babylonians that created the program…Or maybe someone even more ancient…" Tails responded.

"Or maybe it was a warning, for people to stay away from power beyond control." Peter said, guessing maybe that's one of the reasons why someone like Ero or Madame Web might not tell him about the dangers of ancient relics of the world.

"But the people of Babylon…"

"I can't believe they were the descendants of aliens…" Amy interrupts Knuckles before he could say the same thing.

"So they're genies AND aliens. How weirder could your universe get?" Spidey asked.

"They crashed landed on this planet in ancient past…They disconnected the unit…" Tails start telling everyone in the car.

"And left it in orbit, hoping that someday, it would fall back down to the surface. Every time they saw a shooting star…" Amy finished for the fox genius.

Sonic then starts pointing to the sky above them. "I bet they'd wished they could get back to their home planet."

"As long as you never give up on your wishes, then it's only a matter of time until it comes true." Spidey said, with everyone on the car agreeing with him.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity OST- Un-Gravitify (Instrumental)**

Unaware to the heroes, someone is chasing their car from behind them. "Maybe that's why people started wishing on shooting stars."

The pursuer, or pursuers, is getting closer to the heroes', triggering Spider-Man's spider-sense.

"Sonic!"

 ** _"_** ** _Yo, Spider!"_**

"Hm?" Both Sonic and Spidey look behind themselves and sees Jet, Venom, and Cinder chasing them.

They come near the car and looks at their rivals as they pass them. Sonic and Spidey look at each other with a smile and gets on their Extreme Gear and starts racing their rivals through the road tube and among the cars. After a few seconds, Jet and the other two pass by a section while performing a cool pose on their Gears, with Sonic and Spider-Man coming right behind them, performing their own signature poses before continuing the race with their rivals through the city.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Unknown location on Mobius**

With his plan to take over the world with the Arks of the Cosmos in ruin, resulting in his Crimson Tower to be destroyed, Eggman returns back to one of his bases on his home world. "Well, as usual, another plan destroyed because of Sonic and his no-good friends, especially when he's friends with Spider-Man and other heroes from other dimensions." He said depressingly as he walks up to his main computer room and sits on his chair.

"Maybe I should contact Otto. See how he's doing and what we could do to destroy those miserable pests." He said to himself, all alone in his office.

 _"_ _That could be arranged, Dr. Eggman."_ Suddenly, a deep and almost imposing voice spooks the heck out of Eggman when his holographic monitor screen pops up in front of him, acting up static and no view of the person from the other line.

"What the?! Who's there?! How did you gain access to this computer?!" He asked the disembodied voice from the screen.

 _"_ _My name and information are un-important now. All I can tell you that I am from the same world as the one you know as Octavius."_

"You mean you're from Earth?!" Eggman replied.

 _"_ _Indeed, and I'm here to offer you the chance of a lifetime."_

"Offer? What kind of offer?" Eggman asked, sounding a little more interested now.

 _"_ _I'll inform you on the details later. I have already got in contact with Otto Octavius and he has already agreed to my terms. I hope you do the same."_

"If Otto is joining on whatever this is, I might as well do the same. When do we plan on meeting?" Eggman said.

 _"_ _Like I said, I'll inform you the details later, as I need to invite one more person to join us. I have been watching you three for a long time. You are all very special individuals, but together, by combining our might, no one in any universe could stop us from conquering them, not even Sonic and all of his wretched friends in each universe."_

Eggman lets out a laugh, liking what he's hearing about the chance of destroying the blue pest and his inter-dimensional bug friend. "Well, if that's the case, I'm even MORE excited of what's to come! You've got yourself a deal! I look forward to working with you and Otto to take over our worlds!"

 _"_ _I'm glad you agreed, doctor, and yes, with all of us working together as one, we will be unstoppable, and the multiverse will be ours."_ He and Eggman then start to manically laugh, hinting at a dark future for our heroes to hopefully counter when the time approaches.

* * *

 **Next time in the United Heroes Series:**

 ** _Spider-Man and Cinder: Flaming Web of Light and Shadow_**

 **A sequel to Un-Gravitified Web and an adaptation of the video game, "Spider-Man: Web of Shadows", where Spider-Man must team up with his Remnant rival, Cinder Fall, to stop an out-of-control Venom from taking over New York with his symbiote Army. Look for this story under the "Spider-Man/RWBY" crossover page.**

* * *

 **KFX here: And that's it for this story, ladies and gentlemen. I suppose you're all wondering who that strange voice that was talking to Eggman at the end there? You'll find out soon, but you can keep on guessing his secret identity if you want. Anyways, yes, next story will be another Spider-Man/RWBY crossover, but again with no Team RWBY. This next story will actually be a little more focus on Cinder actually, giving her a little character arc she must go through. What's that all about? Find out when I begin that story sometime whenever I have the chance. See ya.**

 **And to answer your question, "Great Saiyaman54", yes the Rogues knew about their reality collapsing but that was two months ago during this story's timeline so they don't care about past events, and only Earth and Remnant really saw Spider-Man and friends fighting Goblin.**


End file.
